Loving My Right Hand Man
by mirror-sound27
Summary: Four unrelated people. Identical features. Two are in the mafia. Two are victims. How can love emerge in a situation like this? RinxLen. RintoxLenka.
1. Chapter 1: The Blonde Quartet

**Chapter 1. The Blonde Quartet**

_A/N: I'm starting a RinLen fanfic. Hope you guys take it easy on me because I'm new. Mostly, my mafia knowledge comes from KHR, so I apologize for the lack of info. xD_

Chapter roll! :)

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Rin-sama, are you sure you can handle studying while leading our family?", my personal maid and confidant, Hatsune Miku-chan, asked me as she prepared my bed for sleep.

"I would like to try living a normal life as a girl. I can't stay like this, always dressing as a boy. I'll lead our family during the night. I can handle.", I assured her.

Yes, I, Rin Kagamine, a 16 year old girl, is dressing as a boy. My parents' deaths led me to lead the Kagamine family, which is a big mafia group, in an early age. In order to do so, I must become a man so that other families would not look down on our family.

"You shouldn't stress yourself by being Rinta Kagamine. It was alright being a female boss, but you still insist. You're such a beauty, it's a waste turning you into a boy.", Miku said. She's someone I can show my feminine side to. And she's really thinking that I am putting my looks into waste.

"They wouldn't respect a cute mafia boss, wouldn't they?" I said and chuckled. "Kidding. It's alright Miku-chan. I'm gonna be alright. At least in school, I can live up to my name Rin."

"Be careful, Rin-sama. We couldn't afford getting you hurt. And I would worry very much, you are a girl.", she said worriedly. She's a mother-slash-sister figure to me since I got orphaned.

"Hai, Miku-chan. So, I'll rest now. Oyasuminasai ne.", I said and smiled before I fell to sleep.

"Oyasumi, Rin-sama."

First day of classes..

"Rin-sama, take care okay? Oh, by the way, this just got in our sources.", Miku said when I was about to leave.

"What is that about, Miku-chan?", I asked with curiosity.

"The Hagane Family learned about you going to a commoner school. They are our rivals, and they are desperate to get the Kagamine out of the position. They might look for you, Rin-sama. Please take extra care, they might abduct you.", Miku explained full of worry in her tone.

"Don't worry, they know me as Rinta Kagamine. They haven't seen Rin. I suppose it would be okay, but I need to be careful just jn case. Thanks for the info, Miku-chan. I'll leave now. Ja!", I said and started to leave.

"Take care, Rin-sama!"

* * *

At school..

So this is Crypton University, huh? This would be exciting!

I missed wearing skirts! I haven't been wearing these for a long time. Because of discomfort because I'm not used to it, I wear shorts under my skirt. My uniform is all black, long sleeved, my sailor collar with yellow accent and a yellow ribbon tied to the middle. I wore black socks reaching below my knees and the usual school shoes. My blonde hair now flows down to my shoulders, which were always tied up in a very small ponytail whenever I dress as Rinta. I wore my white hair clips to my bangs, which I haven't done in a long time. I wore black-rimmed glasses so that I wouldn't be recognized.

I entered the classroom and went to the left side of the third row where there are less people. Unfortunately I didn't get the seat next to the window because there was a bag in the seat. So I sat in the chair behind it, in the fourth row.

I sat there quietly as I was not used to the people around. It seemed like they knew each other already.

I was startled when a blonde approached me.

"Hi. New here right?", the girl said. Wow, we look.. alike. The difference was she had her front bangs and hair messed up, but beautifully, and she had long hair in a ponytail.

"Umm. Hai.", I said and smiled awkwardly. Who might she be?

"I'm Lenka Kagene. Nice to meet you.", she said and smiled. Whoa, pretty!

"Rin Kagamine desu. Yoroshiku ne.", I said back and smiled. (TL: Yoroshiku = Nice meeting you)

"Oh, so you're Rin-chan! You're cute!", she said and I blushed. First, I wasn't used to getting called Rin. Second, she called me cute. Cute? A mafia boss? Seriously? Well, she doesn't know anyways.

"Ne, ne, can you take off your glasses for a second? You remind me of someone.", she asked all of a sudden. I just nodded and took off my glasses, since there wasn't a difference in my vision when I wear them or not.

"Oi! Len-saaaaan!", Lenka called out. Who could that be?

I was shocked when the person, a boy, called Len came to the classroom.

We look exactly alike. He looks like Rinta. Yes, we look very alike when I am Rinta Kagamine.

"Look, Len-san! We all look alike!", said Lenka.

"Lenka-san, she's new. Don't startle her all of a sudden.", Len said.

"It's fine. I was looking for someone to talk to anyways.", I said. "But we're surprisingly alike. Cool.", I smiled lightly.

* * *

**Len's POV**

She smiled at me lightly. She is.. cute. I feel like I've seen her already in the past. I shook off my thoughts and returned to her.

"My name's Len Akita. Yours?"

"Rin Kagamine. Nice meeting you Len-kun.", she said formally and reached out her hand. I slightly blushed and shook hands with her.

"So, I guess you got us as your friends now, ne, Rin-chan? We're the blonde trio now.", Lenka said and chuckled.

She laughed and smiled happily. "Hai, please take care of me."

That smile. It was the most attractive smile I have seen so far.

* * *

**Lenka's POV**

The homeroom teacher introduced himself as Kaito-sensei. He's surprisingly young for a teacher. He introduced Rin-chan as our new classmate, then interrupted the class in an anouncement.

"We have another new student today. Please come in and introduce yourself.", Kaito-sensei announced.

A young boy entered the classroom. Surprisingly, he's another blonde who looks like the three of us.

He wore hairclips the same as Rin-chan, and looked like her, though he is a boy. But rather than Rin-chan, we looked much more alike.

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu. Rinto Hagane desu.", he introduced. I saw Rin-chan, who was my seatmate, and her eyes had a surprised look. I saw her clench her fist, then she let it go. (TL: More respectful way of introduction)

Rinto sat in front of me, beside Len. Len stared off in a distance, as usual. I can't help but.. think he is.. handsome. Yes, he is. He looks like someone raised by a high-status family. But.. Hagane? I think I've heard that before.. Hmm..

* * *

**Len's POV**

This is surprising for a first day. From the Blonde Duo, we became the Blonde Quartet. Cool. But it's kinda disturbing. We unusually look alike.

After classes, I decided to go home. While I was walking, men in black suit suddenly blocked my way.

"We found you, Rinta Kagamine."

Kagamine.. Rinta?

* * *

_A/N: Here's the first chapter! Well, it was the introduction of the main characters, so I had to fit them all in this chapter because of some reasons. xD_

_I hope you liked this! Comments are much appreciated, even if they're criticism. Reviews please! :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapping that led to

**Chapter 2. Kidnapping that led to the Truth**

_A/N: Here's the second chapter! __Oh, and I just found out that reading this in 1/2 is cool. Try it. :)_

_What happens to Len? Read on! :)_

* * *

**Len's POV**

"We found you, Rinta Kagamine."

Kagamine Rinta? Me?

"I'm not Rinta!", I exclaimed. I'm starting to get nervous so I had my guard up.

"Hagane-sama will be pleased with this.", the men said and tied my hands. They covered my mouth and made me inhale something that made me dizzy. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Classes were done. I walked home when my phone suddenly rang.

"Hello? Oh, Miku-chan?"

"Rin-sama! Are you alright?", Miku was worried over the phone.

"I'm fine. Any problem?"

"We received a threat from the men of Hagane. They said that they have Rinta Kagamine. If you're safe, then who did they catch?", Miku wondered.

Crap. Len-kun!

"I think I know. Where is the location they said?", I said sternly.

"Rin-sama! You'll go? We can just ask the-"

"I can't waste any time! He's probably in trouble now. So, the location?", I said panicking.

"An old garage in XX Street."

"Thanks, Miku.", I said in my manly voice.

"Please take care, Rinta-sama.", she said and I hung up. I rushed to the bathroom for a while and changed into my mafia clothes. Good thing I brought these for emergency.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I woke up in an old garage. I was tied to a chair and there were men in suits around me.

"So. The "Raven" is awake.", a man in black said.

"Raven? What are you talking about?", I asked curiously. I have no clue about what is happening.

"Don't play dumb, Kagamine Rinta. You are the Raven right?", he said in disbelief to my innocence.

"He is not Rinta Kagamine.", said a young boy's voice.

When I looked at the one who spoke, he looked exactly like me. He is in a black mafia suit. But, when I looked at his eyes..

Kagamine.. Rin?

The men were shocked seeing two people exactly alike. At their moment of shock, Rinta took the opportunity to break my hands away with what seemed like black feathers. He beat up most of the men, and I managed to injure some of them with my strength.

"So, you are the real Raven. You've shown yourself, Rinta.", the man said while he was knocked down on the floor.

I stood beside Rinta and saw his weapon. So that's why he was nicknamed Raven. Those black feathers that formed wings, are actually battle tonfas covered in feathers.

"We're outta here, now!", he exclaimed. I ran with him but I suddenly stopped when I felt something painful on my leg.

"Not so fast, Kagamine.", the man smirked. He threw a small knife into my leg and made me fall down.

"Tsk. Coward dogs of Hagane!", Rinta said angrily.

I was losing too much blood. I felt dizzy from the fatigue and passed out.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. From the feel, it's a room in a well-brought family's house.

I felt someone's head leaning on the bed. A sleeping angel.

"R-rin-chan?" I mumbled. Why am I in Rin-chan's house?

She snapped awake when she felt me sit up.

"Len-kun! Are you alright?", she said worriedly.

"Why am I here?", I asked. I'm confused. What's going on?

"Rin-sama, is he awake? Here is the medicine kit you were asking for.", a maid with long teal hair in ponytails came in.

"Thanks, Miku-chan.", Rin said as she reached for the kit.

"I'll replace the bandage I put in your leg.", Rin said. I remembered my cut and looked at my leg. A black cloth, which seemed like something ripped off a coat, was tied to my wound. I stared at it for a while. Wait, how did we escape the garage?

"I know you are confused but, let's treat that wound first before I explain things.", Rin said like she read what I was thinking.

She had the wound disinfectant, cotton, and the bandages out. She cleaned my cut and wrapped it in bandages. I just watched her as she treats me until it was done.

"Good thing the men came in time. I couldn't have given you first aid if they didn't back me up.", Rin sighed.

"Wait.. You're Rinta Kagamine?", I asked. So my deduction about Rin being Rinta is true?

"I'll tell you the truth.", Rin began.

"I am Rin Kagamine, sole daughter of the Kagamines. Our family is a big mafia group here. My parents died on the tragedy two years ago. Since I was next in line, I had no choice but to lead the family in an early age. Other mafia groups won't respect a female like me as a boss, so I had to turn into a man in order to lead the group.", Rin explained.

Miku added, "That's when Rinta Kagamine's existence was known. No one expected that the Kagamine had a heir, so rival families go after Rin-sama."

"I wanted to go to a common school because of my studies. My guardians wanted me to experience a normal life too, and they didn't want me to get tired being Rinta Kagamine. That's why I entered Crypton. The news of Rinta going to a common school got out to our rival's sources, so they were finding a way to get a grasp of me. And, I didn't expect for someone to look exactly like Rinta Kagamine. For that, I'm sorry.", Rin concluded.

I digested every information revealed to me. Rin is.. the leader of a mafia group? But she's.. a girl. She can't handle it on her own..

"Rin-sama, the report came in.", a man in a suit came.

"Ah, please leave it on my desk. I will check on it later.", Rin said and dismissed the man.

"Rin-sama, you haven't been sleeping decently. Yesterday you had only a small amount of sleep, since you woke up at 2am to attend to some work. Are you sure you can handle this?", Miku said, full of worry for Rin.

"Miku-chan, I'll be fine. Besides, I got to sleep for a while.", she smiled weakly. Her features do say that she hadn't slept. I wasn't able to notice because of her glasses. Seeing her like this..

It made me want to assist and protect her.

"Ne, Rin-chan..", I began.

"Yes, Len-kun?"

"In exchange of saving my life.. Could I serve you as your right-hand man?"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I gasped at what Len proposed.

"Akita-san, are you sure about that?", Miku asked.

"Yes. Since you got me involved in this mafia thing, I guess I'd join it. I also wanted to.. search for answers on my parents' death."

"Parents? But, why the mafia?", I asked.

"Because it was a mafia family that caused my parents' deaths."

This was the side of the mafia I didn't like. Death of innocent people.

"I'd have to interview you for this job, Akita-san.", Miku said.

"Yes. Thank you.", Len answered.

"I'll be over here in the desk. I'll attend to some of the work while you are having the interview.", I said and went to my desk in the room.

* * *

_A/N: So here's chapter two! The long confession of the truth. :)_  
_Len suddenly wants to become Rin's right hand man. Why? To the next chapter! :)_  
_About the tonfas.. Yes, I did get it from Hibari Kyoya. I'm just a KHR addict, sorry. But I personally think of it as cool. xD _  
_Comments and constructive criticisms appreciated. Review please! Thanks for reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Interview

**Chapter 3: Interview of the Right Hand Man**

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! To my first review, VocalLily, thank you! :')_

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. They'd replace my voice if I did. xD

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"O-kay. Len Akita-san. A student at Crypton. 16 years old. Hmm..", Miku recites as she looks over some papers with information about Len.

"I'll be straight to the point. Why did you want to join the mafia all of a sudden?", Miku asked flatly.

"Because..", Len started. "After seeing Rin's situation, I felt that I can't leave her alone. And I know the pain of losing parents. She's forced to lead a large group in an early age and just after her parents died, and I think that's too much of a burden for her."

Miku was amazed at his reasons. For her Rin-sama, Len decides to enter a harsh world? 'I think I know why..', Miku thought.

"Len-san, do you like our boss?", Miku asked and smiled.

Len's face flushed at her question. "Ye- I mean not like that! I mean, I care for her as a friend.."

Miku was amused in his panicky reactions. 'Confirmed. Rin-sama just got her a prince.', she thought and smiled.

"Okay, Len-san. You pass my test. But, what skills can you use in order to protect Rin-sama?"

"I do kendo, so I can use swords. I have a very good aim when it comes to guns. Physical fights are not a problem. I can do chores here. And..", Len paused and blushed a little.

"And what?", Miku asked.

"I-I can watch over Rin always and I'll keep her from harm.", Len answered, embarrassment in his face. It was a first that he cared about a girl.

"Perfect! You pass, Len-san. Actually, we have been finding someone close to Rin-sama as her right-hand man. I can't do it since I am her personal maid and her guardian. We have been looking for someone young and someone with the dedication, so you fit to be her right hand man. Please take care of Rin-sama, okay?", Miku said in delight. Her master finally had someone to protect her.

"I will. I'll protect her as much as I can."

"Then, would you mind if we have some arrangements regarding where you stay? It would be best for us if you live here with our boss. That way you can monitor her whenever she needs you. Would that be of any inconvenience?"

"I live alone in an apartment, and I pay rent by working part time. I could move in here and quit my job. With that I can still maintain my scholarship, plus I have this job as her right hand man. No worries.", Len assured.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Miku-chan, I'm done with my work!", I said as I went over to them who were having the interview.

"Ah, Rin-sama. He's approved. He'll be staying here starting now. I'll be giving a message to the men to pack up Len's things and bring them here. Are you fine with it, Rin-sama?", Miku said and asked.

"It'll be fine with me. How about Len-kun?", I asked.

"It's Len, not Len-kun, Rin-sama.", he corrected. I slightly blushed because..

He smiled. For the first time after meeting him. And.. He's handsome.

"I-it's Rin. Don't call me Rin-sama. You too, Miku-chan.", I said in embarrassment.

"I can't remove a honorific to your name, so Rin-chan would be fine. Call me Miku-nee.", Miku said and smiled as usual.

"Okay, Rin. Thank you for allowing me to be by your si- I mean protect you!", Len said and blushed. I blushed too, since I knew what he was about to say.

"I'll take my leave Rin-chan. I'll prepare the accomodations for Len-san's room. Len-san, please rest here for a while. Your leg isn't healed. Rin-chan, rest okay? You haven't slept yet. You can stay beside Len-san if you want, or do you want me to have a sofa brought here?", Miku asked.

"It's okay Miku-nee. I can handle.", I said.

"Okay, I'll be leaving.", Miku said and left the room.

* * *

I looked back on Len who was looking at me. Awkward silence filled the air. I got conscious, and I think he did too, so we quickly looked away. I can feel my face heat up. What's happening?

"Rin.", he broke the silence by calling my name. I grew red when I heard him calling my name. There is a big difference when a boy is calling you with your first name, and without a honorific. I tried to gain composure before I faced him.

"Yes, Len?"

"Sleep here. I'll sit on the chair.", he suggested.

"But! Your leg is-"

He was about to stand up. I can't let him go like that with his injury. So I quickly pushed him back into the bed.

We blushed at our awkward position. I was leaning on him because I pushed him back to bed. After a mini-staring contest I backed away.

"S-sorry, Len!", I embarrassingly apologized.

"I-it's okay..", he said. We were both flustered at what happened.

I went to the chair beside the bed, which was where I was sitting when he woke up, which is when I was sleeping.

"I'll stay here. You rest.", I told him.

* * *

**Len's POV**

If it wasn't for my leg I wouldn't let myself stay in this bed and let her just sitting.

"I'll rest. But you sleep first.", I told her. She looks so sleepy. It isn't good for a girl like her to get that tired.

"Please rest, okay? I'll take a nap.", she said and leaned on the side of my bed to sleep. I watch her peaceful face as she slept. I patted her head gently to help her fall asleep. She's like an angel.

As I stared at her face, I recall something that came to my mind. Her face was familiar, I knew I had met her somewhere before. Hmm, maybe if I get to know her, I'll find my answers.

I slowly felt sleepy, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: No cliffy for today! I had a hard time what to put here. That's why it took a day before I could publish this. Sorry. ^_^ Anyways, I hope you like this! Reviews are very much appreciated! They keep me going on writing. :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Clumsy meets Jerk

**Chapter 4: Clumsy meets Jerk**

A/N: Let's go over our secondary couple here, Lenka and Rinto! They are still main characters ya know. xD

Chapter roll! :D

* * *

**Lenka's POV**

"Rin-chan! Len-kun! Ohayo!", I called out to the two blondes who were walking ahead of me. Hmm, why are these two together? Coincidence, maybe?

"Ohayo, Lenka-chan.", Rin greeted back. Len looked at me as a greeting.

"Hey, why are you two together going to school?", I asked as we walked through the corridors.

The pair had slight pink staining their cheeks. "C-coincidence!", they said in unison. Wow, synchronized speaking! The pink in their faces grew when they spoke at the same time.

I laughed. "If you say so! Haha!"

I was happily chatting and teasing the two when I suddenly bumped someone. It was a hard collision, for me at least, and I resulted into sitting on the floor. My forehead hurts!

"Lenka-chan! Are you alright?", Rin asked. No, not okay. *tears*

"Seriously, be more careful.", a boy's voice told me.

My head shot up when I realized the owner of the voice. "Rinto-kun! G-gomen!"

He led his hand out to me. I reached for his hand and blushed, thinking he was being a gentleman.

"Don't be a klutz next time, baka." (TL: Baka = Idiot)

Okay. Seriously, I take back what I said about him being a gentleman. That's so mean! I'm no baka! *tears*

My face got red. No, I'm not blushing, I'm angry! Hmp! He's gonna get it from me someday! Just because you're handso- no! I'm never admitting that you're handsome, jerk!

"Lenka-chan, you okay?", Rin asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"That jerk!", I said, small tears forming in my eyes.

"Pfft. It's the first time Lenka-chan was called a baka. That's why she's like that.", Len said, chuckling.

"Oh yeah, I was told Lenka-chan was in your honors list. That's painful ne?", Rin said chuckling.

"You are so helping, guys.", I said sarcastically.

The three of us just laughed and we went on to the classroom.

* * *

Classes flew so fast. It was already dismissal time.

I started walking home. On my way, I saw a small kitten on the side of the road, who looked like it was lost.

I went to the kitten and crouched down to pet it.

"Neko-chan~ are you lost?", I carried it to my arms. There was a collar on its neck, tied into a ribbon, and there was a name plate on the cat. It shows the address of the cat.

I started walking to the place of the owner of the kitten.

"Meow..", the cat said. Guessing from its features, it is hungry.

I tried to reach for cookie leftovers in my bag. My grip on the kitten loosened, so when I got the food the kitty suddenly ran. Oh no!

I ran to follow the kitty. It ran fast that I almost lost sight of it. Then, I saw it stop in front of a guy. The guy crouched down and pets the kitten. He had a cookie in hand and fed the kitten. The guy was smiling.

I went closer to the guy who had the kitten.

"Neko-cha- "

Surprise, surprise. It was Rinto-kun.

He picked the kitten up in his arms and stood up.

"Oh, we meet again, Miss baka.", he said and smirked. The nerve of this guy! Ugh!

"Hello, Mr. Jerk.", I said, totally pissed off. "Could I have the kitten? I'll still return it to the owner."

"Why would I give you MY kitten?", he said.

God. So he was the owner of this kitten? Seriously?

"It was yours?"

"Yes, baka. It is."

I should've gotten pissed when he called me baka, but I laughed at something I noticed instead.

"Pff- Ahahahaha!", I burst out to laughter.

"H-hey! What are you laughing at?", he asked in confusion.

"I didn't know the jerk had a soft side to pets! Hahaha!", I laughed.

* * *

**Rinto's POV**

This baka girl in front of me is laughing at me because of my kitten fetish.

I blushed in embarrassment. "O-oi! Baka! It's not like that!", I said defensively.

"Ahaha! But you know what..", she stopped laughing and smiled. "That's sorta cute."

I'm blushing again. No, not because of embarrassment.

It's her smile. She was.. beautiful. Sounds cliche but true.

"Baka.", I just said. I'm at a loss for what to say. Yes, Rinto Hagane, the jerk, is actually at a loss for words.

"It's not baka, Rinto-kun. My name is Lenka.", she corrected.

"Lenka. Baka. It rhymes.", I said.

"You jerk!", she said pissed of and she pinched my arm.

I laughed. "Ahahaha! Lenka baka!"

"You are seriously a big jerk, Rinto-kun!", she said and pouted in anger.

I stopped laughing and smiled. I just realized..

This was the first time after two years that I was able to laugh wholeheartedly like this. Seriously, this baka is rubbing off on me.

**Lenka's POV**

He smiled. Genuinely.

My heart starts to beat fast. Wait, why am I being like this? I was blushing.

"Hey, thanks for making my cat easier to find, Lenka.", he says and smiles.

He called me.. by my name. It made my heart beat faster. Why is my heart turning abnormal?

"You're welcome, kitten-loving jerk.", I said while looking away. His smile makes my heart abnormal.

"See ya tomorrow, Bakanna.", he waved and started walking home. (A/N: Bakanna was a nickname I formed by combining Baka, which is Idiot, and Onna, which is girl. :D)

I walked home blushing, with a small smile on my face.

* * *

_A/N: Here's Lenka and Rinto! Wew. I enjoyed writing this chapter so much, I didn't care about the eyebags. Hahaha. xD I hoped you all enjoyed my update! Sadly, tomorrow's my first day in school, so I don't know how many times a week I can update. But I'll do my best! :)_  
_Comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated. Thank you for the reviews! Keep reviewing! :')_


	5. Chapter 5: Talking about Trauma

**Chapter 5: Talking about Trauma**

_A/N: Free Chapter! Enjoy. :D_

* * *

**Rinto's POV**

"What are the reports on Rinta Kagamine?", I asked my assisstant, Ted.

"Rinto-sama, there seems to be someone who is an exact replica of Rinta Kagamine. Our research says that he is Len Akita, someone who also studies in Crypton."

"I apologize for our mistake, Rinto-sama. We have captured the wrong person."

Hmm. A replica of Rinta? But there's only me who's a guy that looks like Len. If that's the case, Rinta is either..

Rin or Lenka.

"The false capture has been a help. I have formulated a theory about Rinta's existence. I will be the one solving this case. That's it for the report. Dismissed.", I said and dismissed Ted. He bowed and exited my room.

I just hope that.. Lenka isn't Rinta Kagamine. Or else.. I'd have to hate being a Hagane even more.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The next day..

Me and Len were walking to our classrooms. It was inevitable that we go separately since we come from the same house.

When we entered the classroom, Lenka was already at her seat.

"Rin-chan! Len-kun! Ohayooo!", she greeted us lively with a smile.

We waved at her as we go towards our seat. We suddenly heard Rinto complain as he was walking to his seat too.

"Noisy so early in the morning. Bakanna."

Lenka pouted and slapped his arm, "Being a jerk so early in the morning, kitten fetishist."

Rinto ranted, "I am NOT a kitten fetishist, baka!"

The pair continued their quarrel. Since when did these two become this close?

I don't like what I am seeing. No, I am not jealous or anything. But because..

Rinto is the boss of the Hagane family. The family that has been going for my life.

We both got orphaned in the tragedy two years ago. But his family was seeking revenge. That's why they want to eliminate us. They thought it was easy, but I suddenly appeared as Rinta. So they started hunting me.

I can't let him go near Lenka. She's a precious friend, and I can't let her become a victim. I'd have to warn her. I'd better ask Len.

* * *

At home..

We were at the living room of the house. The house is not that big so that it wouldn't be noticeable. We were sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey, Len..", I started.

" Yes, Rin? Anything you need?"

"I was wondering if.. I could tell Lenka about the mafia.. I'm worried about her being too close to Hagane.."

"Don't!", Len gasped.

I was startled because of his reaction. "W-why?"

Len sighed. "She had a trauma because of the mafia."

"Trauma?"

"Her family was a victim of the tragedy two years ago. Her parents were killed in front of her eyes. She suffered from a trauma. Whenever the word 'mafia' is told, her head hurts. She currently has selective amnesia because she bumped her head when she attempted suicide. That's why if she remembers what happened, she might get out of her mind.", Len narrated.

So, the four of us got orphaned because of the same tragedy. This is why I didn't want to get in the mafia world. Deaths.

"I guess.. The only way is to protect her..", I mumbled.

"Our class was told about not saying anything about the tragedy anymore, so that Lenka-chan won't remember her painful memories. We just need to secretly protect her. Besides, she doesn't know Rinta Kagamine, does she?", Len said. "It'll be okay. We'll protect her!"

Len calmed me down because of his words. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Len. The day will come, the mafia will not exist for crime, but for peace.", I declared. The four of us are enough orphans. I can't let there be another tragedy.

He stood up and kneeled down on one knee in front of me. I got startled. "Then, Rin, I shall be your right hand man until that time comes, no, I'll be by your side to preserve the peace forever.", he said and looked up, and flashed me a smile. I blushed. My heart raced fast again.

"That's a promise.", I said and smiled back.

* * *

The next day, at school..

"Class, the school opening festival is about two weeks from now. And, our class has decided to hold a musical play.", Kaito-sensei asked.

A musical play? Really?

"I'll hold a small audition for the ones who will act as the main cast. Four people, the main characters, will sing."

"Teacher, what is the title of the play?", my classmate asked.

"The play consists of two songs, which is the two perspectives of the story. The title is..

..The Maid of the Prince of Evil."

* * *

_A/N: Update! Uwaaah. Classes are starting! I really hope I could update more. Here's a free chapter before I leave. I'd have some chapters ready, so that I can publish more in one go._  
_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews please! Thanks! :')_


	6. Chapter 6: Auditions

**Chapter 6: Auditions**

_ A/N: Guuuuuuys! I am very sorry for being gone for so long! I apologize! *bows* Do I still have readers here? xD_  
_ Author-san is currently busy with school, and she's much pressured because of college. She also experiences heartbreak right now. ^_^_  
_ Hmm, curious about the tragedy? We shall reveal it at the right time. Not yet now though. ;)_  
_ I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! This is full of songs though. :)_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"The auditions will be held later at the music room. Those interested for the main roles, please come for the auditions.", Kaito-sensei announced. "Okay, you are all dismissed. Please do the honor, class rep."

"Kiri. Rei.", the class representative commanded. We all followed suit. (TL: Kiri = Rise, Rei = Bow)

Lenka quickly approached me. "Rin-chaaaaan! Let's audition! I want to go for that role!"

"But Lenka-chan.. I don't think I'm that good..", I told her. Not that I can't sing, I'm just to embarrassed to do it.

"Oh 'cmon Rin-chan! That pitch of voice says you have a good voice! It almost sounds like Len-kun and my voice!", she said. True enough, we do have similar voice pitches. You can include Rinto too.

"Okay then, if you insist.", I said defeatedly. I really love singing. Though the mafia thing doesn't allow me to do so. Miku does know that I sing.

"I'll join too.", I was surprised when Len said so. I looked at him and he gave me a look that said that it was just to make sure I am safe. I blushed at the thought.

"Then that makes us three! Let's go!", Lenka said cheerfully. We went on our way.

* * *

**Lenka's POV**

At the auditions..

Most of my classmates went to the audition. Would we still have a chance getting the roles?

"So. Bakanna is also auditioning?", Rinto suddenly said. I almost jumped in surprise.

"Rinto-kun! Why's the kitty boy auditioning?", I asked. Seriously, he sings?

"Extra points. I want them.", he said plainly.

"Auditionees! Settle down!", Kaito-sensei announced over the microphone. "We shall now start the auditions! Once I call your names please go up the mini stage to perform. We have instruments here you can use. Let's start!"

Kaito-sensei started calling names. My classmates are good! I hope we'll be the lucky ones!

"Next, Lenka Kagene-san!"

My turn! Here goes nothing!

**_Now Playing: Melt_**

_ I wake up in the morning _  
_ And immediately I start to think of you _  
_ I decided to cut my bangs _  
_ Just to hear you say, "What happened?"_

_ A pink skirt, and a flower barette _  
_ And it's time to go _  
_ I'm looking super cute today!_

_ Melt - I'm about to melt _  
_ I can't tell you that I like you... but... _  
_ Melt - I can't let our eyes meet _  
_ I'm not into love and all that _  
_ But I do... like you_

_ The weather report lied _  
_ It's pouring down _  
_ My umbrella still folded in my bag won't do _  
_ So I gave a sigh_

_ "I guess I'll have to let you in" _  
_ Beside me you say, laughing _  
_ That was the sound that made me fall in love_

_ Melt - I can hardly breathe _  
_ My hand, touching yours, is trembling _  
_ My heart is racing under this half of the umbrella _  
_ If you should stretch out your hand to close the distance, what'll I do...? _  
_ My feelings will reach you_

_ It's time to stop wishing, I feel like I'm gonna cry _  
_ And yet, I'm so happy I could die!_

_ Melt - We've reached the station... _  
_ We can't see each other anymore, we're close yet so far away, so... _  
_ Melt - I want to walk hand in hand with you! _  
_ Must we say goodbye so soon? _  
_ Hold me tight right away! _  
_ ...or something_

I bowed after my performance. My heart is beating fast.

"Great performance! You may now sit.", Kaito-sensei applauded.

I sat back to my sit beside Rin-chan.

"Lenka, you were awesome! Totemo kawaii!", Rin-chan said. I blushed. (TL: Totemo kawaii = really cute)

"Next, Rinto Hagane-san!"

I watched him go up stage. He grabbed the violin. So he's a violinist? And he'll sing? Whoa!

_**Now Playing: Cantarella**_

_Our lines of sight intersect within this closed world. _  
_ Although you play dumb, I can almost feel your infatuation._

_ Hiding my burning heart, I approach you. _  
_ Simply feeling my breath will be enough to paralyze you._

_ I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart. _  
_ I won't leave a footprint in even the smallest crevice._

_ Thinking that my words are pure, you've let your guard down. _  
_ Even if it were a potent poison, I had a feeling that you'd still drink it all down._

_ There's no place to escape from this rusty chain; _  
_ the more you fight against the ticking of the clock's second hand, the harder it gets._

_ If I slip you into the deep bushes, _  
_ you'll probably be violated by the scent of our mixing sweats._

_ I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart. _  
_ I now peak into the small crevice,_

_ and capture you._

_ I slipped you into the deep bushes, _  
_ and you are now being violated by the scent of our mixing sweats._

He is.. Good. You can feel that he really captivates your heart when he sings. And he's also playing that violin.

I heard my classmates squeal because of Rinto-kun's performance. "Great job Rinto-kun! Clean violin playing too! You may sit.", Kaito-sensei permits.

"-ka-chan."

"LENKA-CHAN!"

I was startled when I was called. I gained my consciousness.

"E-eh? What is it Rin-chan?"

"You were spacing out. What's wrong?", she asked.

"Ah, it's nothing! Don't worry.", I said and smiled.

"Next, Rin-san!"

"Oh, I'm next. Wish me luck!", Rin told me.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I'm next. God, it was a long time since I sang a full song, I wonder if I could sing properly now. Oh God please help me.

I sat in front of the piano and played.

**_Now Playing: Meltdown_**

_The town is filled with brilliant light _  
_ The chill of anesthetic ether _  
_ 2 AM, and I can't sleep _  
_ Everything is changing so fast_

_ The lighter's out of oil _  
_ The pit of my stomach is on fire _  
_ If everything is such a lie _  
_ Then it really would be better_

_ I dreamed of wrapping my hands 'round your neck _  
_ On an early afternoon, overflowing with light _  
_ I dreamed, with eyes full of tears _  
_ of cinching your narrow throat_

_ I want to dive into _  
_ a nuclear reactor _  
_ Surrounded by beautiful blue light _  
_ If I dive into _  
_ the nuclear reactor _  
_ then I can let it all go_

_ On the other side of the balcony _  
_ The sound of someone climbing the stairs _  
_ The clouding sky falls into the room _  
_ through the window panes_

_ In the scattering twilight _  
_ The sun is red, like teary eyes _  
_ Bit by bit, as if dissolving _  
_ Little by little this world is dying_

_ I dreamed of wrapping my hands 'round your neck _  
_ 'Neath curtains rustled by a breeze _  
_ The words overflow from your _  
_ dried up lips, like bubbles_

_ I want to dive into _  
_ a nuclear reactor _  
_ So the memories melt away to white _  
_ If I dive into the nuclear reactor _  
_ Then I'll be able to sleep as I did long ago _  
_ That's how I feel_

_ The second hand on the clock _  
_ And the officials on the tv _  
_ Are still there, but the laughter of someone I can't see _  
_ is echoing all through my head_

_ Allegro Agitato _  
_ My ears won't stop ringing _  
_ Allegro Agitato _  
_ My ears won't stop ringing_

_ I dreamed that everyone was disappearing _  
_ The emptiness and silence of this room in the night _  
_ Weighs down on me _  
_ I can't breathe anymore_

_ (Shout!)_

_ Should I dive into _  
_ the nuclear reactor _  
_ I know I can disappear, so I can sleep _  
_ A morning without me _  
_ Will be much more wonderful than now _  
_ Where everything is in gear_

_ That sort of world, definitely_

I bowed. There was silence in the air. Did I do bad?

*clap clap clap*

Their reactions?

Kaito-sensei: *stands and claps* Wonderful, Rin! That was a great voice!  
Lenka: Rin-chaaaaaan! You're so greaaaaat! Kyaaaaah!  
Rinto: Bakanna! So noisy. *clapping his hands*  
Len: *looking away, blushing, clapping his hands*  
Classmates: *smiling and clapping hands*

My God! I never expected this to come! I went back to my seat teary eyed.

"Rin.", Len suddenly called. He was looking away. What could be the problem?

"Yes, Len?"

"Next, Akita Len-kun!", Kaito-sensei suddenly called out.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm next!", he said.

I was left confused. I just proceeded in watching his performance.

He grabbed a keyboard with a strap and wore it around him. (A/N: You know that thing Len always carries? The keyboard he plays like a guitar? I can't explain it properly, I hope you get what I mean. xD)  
He starts to sing.

**_Now Playing: Fire Flower_**

_"I'm glad I could love you from the start." _  
_ Is what I'll sing to the sky._

_ Looking for a place where I can launch _  
_ my compressed dream, I left the town. _  
_ Turning the power off on an incoming call. _  
_ A burning fuse no one can stop._

_ If the end of the world _  
_ Was here right now, _  
_ I'd ditch everything _  
_ and the two of us would be together forever._

_ Like a Fire Flower _  
_ So I won't get put out _  
_ My sparks will fly and I'll launch my dream. _  
_ "I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start." _  
_ Was the lie that followed._

_ Unfamiliar scenery, forced expressions, _  
_ All very different from a colourful festival. _  
_ A voice repeating "Do your best." on the answering machine _  
_ Seems like the fuse was put out with tears._

_ If the beginning of the universe _  
_ was that kiss, _  
_ the starry sky _  
_ would be fragments of the miracle we scattered._

_ Like a Fire Flower _  
_ So you can find it easily _  
_ Matching thunder, I'll blast my dream. _  
_ "I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start." _  
_ Looks it's been revealed._

_ In birth and maturation, _  
_ We scatter. _  
_ In shape and appearance, _  
_ We vary._

_ Male and female _  
_ We're mismatching. _  
_ Even then, _  
_ If our hearts could merge..._

_ If our lives were sparklers,_  
_ For the sunflowers we'll illuminate for an instant..._

_ Like a Fire Flower _  
_ Please wait 'til the day _  
_ When we can bloom spectacularly in the night sky. _  
_ "I'm glad I could love you from the start." _  
_ Is what I'll sing to the sky._

"Good job Len-kun! And to say there are limited people who play with that instrument. You may sit!", Kaito-sensei said.

His voice.. It was.. Familiar.. It sounded.. So nostalgic..

"Len-kun! Great as always! Really, you shouldn't have quit the music club you know.", Lenka said.

"Lenka-san, you know why I never sang after two years you know.", he sighed.

He.. never sang until now?

I'm having a headache. I think I'm forgetting something important..

"But you did sing now! You did it for Rin-chan right?", Lenka said and had a mischievous smile on her lips. We both blushed.

"Lenka-chan!", we shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so~", she said.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Class! Settle down everybody!", Kaito-sensei said. They fixed themselves and readied to listen to his announcement.

"I have chosen our four main characters. These are actually two roles only, but the play is divided into the point of view of the prince and the maid. So there are two princes and two maids."

"The leads in the Prince's point of view is..

Hagane Rinto and Kagene Lenka!"

"Eeeh? Me and the kitty boy?", Lenka gasped.

"Hmm. At least I got the role. Never mind Bakanna.", Rinto said plainly.

"Hush down, you two. I will announce the next pair!"

"I hope it would be me!", a blue haired girl said.

"No, it's me!", a red head protested.

"The main actors for our Maid's point of view is..

Kagamine Rin and Akita Len!"

"E-eh? Us?", the pair blurted out.

* * *

_**A/N:** So that's Chapter 6! I'm very sorry for being gone for 2 weeks! I'm too much into my studies. I didn't have the time to publish, and I didn't have internet connection at the dormitories. *bows*_  
_ I'll try to make more chapters so that I can make up for the lost time._  
_ Songs in this chapter were: _  
_** Melt by Hatsune Miku** (try listening to Rin and Len's Rap Remix of this, I'm addicted to it now! xD)_  
_** Cantarella by KAITO** (I recommend you listen to Len's Append version of this, I swear I fell in love with him again and again. xD)_  
_** Meltdown by Kagamine Rin** (One of the great Rin songs! :D)_  
_** Fire Flower by Kagamine Len** (It's a great song with a great meaning and a great singer! Oh Len. 3 xD)_

_ Sooo, I hope you enjoyed this update! Reviews are much appreciated! :))_


	7. Chapter 7: A risky role

**Chapter 7: A risky role**

_A/N: Sorry for the very late update my dears! I apologize! T_T I'll be uploading two chapters today, and another two tomorrow. Then I'll see if I can update the next day. :)_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Okay, lead roles. I assembled you because I wanted to give you the scripts as early as now.", Kaito-sensei says. The quartet and Kaito were the only ones left in the music room after the auditions.

"Sensei, we have a question.", Lenka suddenly spoke.

"Go on.", Kaito says and nods.

"How come it was the four of us who were picked from the auditionees? There were so many good voices."

"Because it is the four of you who perfectly fits the roles. I did not pick you based on your abilities, but because of your character when you sing.", Kaito explains.

"But what exactly is our role?", Rin asks.

"That's why we're here today. I will be explaining the storyline of our play.", Kaito prepares to speak. "Once in the Yellow kingdom, there was great prosperity because of the King with a fortuneteller as his aid. The fortuneteller leaves in order to help other kingdoms prosper, but the King did not allow it because of his selfishness. He kills the fortuneteller in order to stop him. The fortuneteller has his last words, that the child who has the birthmark looking like blood will bring the end to the kingdom. The Queen bore twins, and they were named Allen and Riliane. Riliane, the daughter, had the birthmark. Terrified of the fortuneteller's words, the King ordered the daughter to be sent to the tower. But soon enough, the daughter learns of the existence of her twin, the Prince, aand decides that she wanted to be his Maid. When they were fourteen, the Prince becomes the ruler of the kingdom. He had the Maid by his side. The Prince was a ruthless ruler, when he wanted money he will squeeze it out of the commoners, one victim was Mei, the swordswoman who taught Riliane how to fight. Once he fell in love with a girl from the Green country, Michaela. But, Michaela loved a man from the Blue country across the sea, Kyle. Enraged in jealousy, the Prince ordered to destroy the Blue country. Even if Riliane, who also fell in love with Kyle, did not want to harm the person she loves, she followed Allen for she wanted the Prince to be always happy. Michaela learned this and wanted to seek revenge. She, together with Mei and the commoners, formed a revolution. Soon the Prince was captured. He will be executed in front of the commoners. But until the last moment, the Maid offered to exchange places with the Prince, since they wouldn't notice the difference. The Prince discovers that they are siblings, but Riliane had already sacrificed herself in place of Allen."

*sob sob*

Lenka cried. "How tragic for Riliane! Waaaaaaaaaah!", she shouted and hugged Rin. Rin was startled and patted Lenka's head.

"So noisy, Bakanna. Stop crying. Kid.", Rinto teased.

"Meanie!", Lenka said and just cried. Rin and Len just sighed.

"Wait sensei.. Does that mean we, the maids need to crossdress as the Prince?", Rin asked.

"Yes, you do. It fits you because you have similar facial features.", Kaito answered.

Mixed emotions filled the room.'Oh no.. I think I got into a risky role.. Considering Hagane is here..', Rin thought. Rin saw Rinto smiling, that smile when you know he's got an idea in his mind.

Rinto thought of this as a chance for him to figure out which of the two is the Rinta Kagamine.

"Well then, you're all dismissed. You may go home. Please take care.", Kaito said and dismissed them.

* * *

While walking home..

"Hey Len.. I think I'm in a tight role. Hagane might discover who is Rinta Kagamine.", Rin said.

"Hmm. There are 50% chances, since Lenka also looks like me. Though, it's harder on our part since we shouldn't involve Lenka in the situation.", Len sighed. "I'll do my best to protect you, Rin."

"I hope we wouldn't have a hard time in the play..", Rin finally says.

* * *

_A/N: That's my Chapter 7. I just pretty much gave an overview on what's going to happen in the play. That storytelling of Kaito makes me want to write a story on Prince of Evil and Maid of Evil. But maybe when I'm a bit free. xD_

_I hope you like this update! Sorry for delayed chapters, I'm really one hell of a busy student. Reviews please! Thanks for reading! ^_^_


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Meiko!

**Chapter 8: Enter Meiko!**

_A/N: Here's my next chapter! I did these when I had free time at the dormitory. I hope you like my updates for today. :D_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

We had two weeks of no classes for the preparations of the play. It is currently the second week of preparations.

"Rin-chan! Come here, faster!"

Oh, she's at it again. Who? Sakine Meiko-chan. She got the red swordswoman role in the play. She's that girl who told me the other day that I was stealing her role. Yeah, she is not Miss nice girl like you think. She's treating me like a slave!

"Sakine-san, what do you need from Rin? She's working on a lot of things already." Len interrupts.

Yeah, most of the time he saves me from Meiko, since he noticed it already.

"Ah, it's okay Lenny~ I'll do this, just rest okay?", Meiko said trying to sound sweet.

And yes, she does have a huge crush on Len. I mean, what's with the "Lenny" thing? Gross. But Len seems not to notice that Meiko is being too clingy. And now Meiko is lashing out all that anger at me, since she's ignored and I'm getting Len's attention.

"Thanks Len.", I told him and smiled.

"Anything for you, hime-sama.", he said and smiled back.

"Hime-sama? Kyaaaaaah!", Lenka said when she overheard. I blushed and covered her mouth because of two things. First, I was embarrassed. Second-

"Rin-chaaaaaaaaaan! Where's that prop I was asking you to make?", Meiko said furiously.

Yes, you probably know the second reason now. "She" heard Lenka.

"Here's the props! Sorry Meiko-san!", I said as I hurriedly gave the needed props.

"Stop slacking off! The play is near!", she angrily said.

"I'll do the other work for Rin. She hasn't polished her acting for today.", Len told Meiko.

"Fine. For my Lenny.", Meiko said and went back to her work. Len just sweatdropped.

I went to the rooftop to practice my lines.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Len-kun! Come here for a bit!", Kaito-sensei called.

"Yes, sensei?", I asked when I reached him.

"Go and practice your lines with Rin. The two of you need to practice more, you're putting too much effort on the props."

"Got it. Thanks sensei!", I said and left to find Rin. Where could she be?

I went upstairs to the rooftop. But I stopped at the doors when I heard someone's voice.

"You are the prince and I am just a maid~ Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins~ In order to protect you, just for that~ I will become evil~"

"We were born under grest expectation~ The church bell blessed our arrival~", I sang.

Rin was surprised to see me at the doorway. "Len! What are you doing here?", she asked.

"Sensei asked me to practice with you. I just got the urge to sing with you when I heard your voice."

She blushed when she realized I heard her sing. I've heard that voice before. I'm certain I heard it already. It sounded like the voice that lured me to singing in my childhood.. I better ask..

"Hey Rin, I have a question..", I suddenly spoke.

"What is it Len?", she asked me with a confusing look.

"Where did you spend your childhood?"

Rin had a sad look on her face. "I spent it.. Alone. In a certain mansion. My parents hid me. They just provided everything for me. Except time. But they were very kind to me whenever they visit, so I never thought of them as bad persons."

"So.. you never left the mansion?"

"There was that one time that I left.. And I met someone there.."

Wait.. So she was..?

"That was the-"

"Rin-chan! Lenny!"

Agh! I almost had the answer! Seriously, I don't know why she always wants my attention, or always let Rin do the work. I don't want Rin suffering in school. She's tired from the mafia.

"Lenny!", she screamed and suddenly hugged me. I was taken aback of what she did. I looked at Rin, but she looked away. Why?

"Lenny, I love you!", she said. Wait, whaaaaat? Oh no.

Before I had a chance to react, she kissed my cheek.

I was in a state of shock. Rin was there, I couldn't tell her expression because her bangs covered her face.

"I think I should leave..", Rin said and she ran out of the rooftop.

"Rin!", I tried to stop her but she was out of sight.

* * *

_A/N: That's Chapter 8! The appearance of a new rival! What is she planning? And what about their childhood? Do they have connections? We shall find out on the next chapter! :)_

_I hope you enjoy this update! I appreciate reviews, and I need constructive criticisms if there are any, I really think my writing had been worse since I got back to school. Thanks for reading! You readers make me happy! :)_


	9. Chapter 9: That Meeting Place

**Chapter 9: That Meeting Place**

_A/N: I finally recovered some sleep! The reason I only posted two of the premade chapters was because I was awake for 48 hours already! So I'm sorry for cutting my update in half. xD  
Here's 3 chapters to be posted today. Enjoy the first one! :D_

* * *

**Meiko's POV**

"I'm sorry Sakine-san, but I don't like you that way.", Len told me and was going to leave. I stopped him and grabbed his arm.

"Who is it..", I said looking down.

"Huh?", he asked.

"Who is the girl you love?", I said with the tears on my eyes, on the verge of falling.

He paused for a while.

"Kagamine Rin."

My chest fell. Why was it always her? Why? Ever since she came here, I always became second. She got the lead role I want. Now, even the guy I like? It's unfair!

"Why? Why must it always be her? She gets everything I want! She's too lucky!", I ranted.

"She's not lucky. She's much more unfortunate than you think. She doesn't get what she wants, a family. Many friends. You're luckier.", he says. I was left speechless. She's.. an orphan like Len and Lenka?

"She's alone, though she has a guardian. That's the reason why I love her. She smiles like nothing is wrong, and it made me want to protect her. She also carried the responsibilities of her parents, which made her have double work now."

Rin is.. A great girl. She's tough. I saw how Lenka and Len behaved when they lost parents, and it's the total opposite of what Rin shows right now. Considering her responsibilities, studies are much of a burden. I feel bad for giving her a hard time because of my jealousy. At least, I know, Len is going to safe hands. I don't envy her now, I admire her.

"She's cool.", I mumbled.

"Isn't she? Oh crap. I need to chase her."

I gave him a light push. "Catch her! Don't let her feel sad!"

He walked towards the doorway. He paused for a while and faced me. "Sakine-san, thank you!", he told me and smiled. He continued to run out of the place.

Orphan? Responsibility? I guess she is who Hagane-sama is looking for.

Sorry for betraying you, Len.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I ran to the classroom first. I found Lenka and asked her.

"So Len-kun made her sad! She said she was going home early, she wasn't feeling well. I know something bad happened, and if I'm correct, you have something to do with this right?", she nagged. Man, why is this girl such of a nagger? Now I know why Rinto always scolds her.

"Sorry about this, Lenka. I'll fix this.", I apologized and left.

I asked permission from Kaito-sensei that I will leave. I ran to our house.

At the house..

"Miku-nee-san! Have you seen Rin?", I asked her. She was sweeping in the living room.

"Oh, Rin went to her favorite place. She's sad, right? There's this secret place in the park where she goes to have some air. I don't know that place, but I know she's been going there ever since she was a child."

A voice rang in my head.

_I go here whenever I'm sad. This is my secret place, don't tell anyone okay?_

I think I know where to go.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I'm sitting here under the tree in a hidden part of the park. I call this my secret place. That scene I saw was.. Painful.

I'll tell you another secret. I love Len.

I begin to sing. "I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start~"

Tears start to fall from my face. "Was the lie that followed~", I sang with a rough voice.

Maybe I shouldn't love. I'm always getting hurt in the end.

"Seka~i de~ ichiban ohime-sama~ Sou iu~ atsukai~ kokoro e te~ darou~" (TL: The world's number one princess. I know by heart how to treat you that way.)

I heard a male's singing voice. This voice is familiar..

"Len?"

"I knew it. You were here.", he said and smiled. That heartwarming smile.

I was to wipe my tears when he suddenly pulled me gently and..

He hugged me. I blushed tenfold shades of red.

"L-len.."

"You can cry if you want. I'm very sorry for earlier.", he said. I just cried in his chest and he patted my back.

He let me go and wiped my tears. "This seems like d javu. You're that girl right? The one singing the song about the robot and the scientist."

Now I remember. I knew those familiar eyes.

* * *

Flashback, seven years ago..

_I escaped from the mansion. Wow! This is the first time I got out! The outside world is beautiful!_

_I went to a park. There was a wide center area for people. I saw a path leading to a place full of trees. There was an isolated tree in the side, so I settled there to rest. I loved that spot, so I made it my secret place._

_One day, I went to my secret place. Whenever I'm sad, I just expressed it through singing._

_My parents didn't want me to sing. Not unless they secure a heir to their business. I was so sad since I loved singing._

_"Sore wa kokoro to iu~ puroguramu~", I sang._

_"Eh. Who are you? Why are you here?", a boy looking like me around my age suddenly appeared behind me._

_"I go here whenever I'm sad. This is my secret place, so don't tell anyone okay?", I told him. He nodded._

_He sat beside me. "Why are you sad? What happened?"_

_I remembered my problems again. A tear fell from my eyes._

_"Umm-"_

_I was about to wipe my tears when he pulled me into a hug. I blushed hard. It was the first time a boy hugged me._

_"You can cry if you want. Mama says that hugs make sad people feel better.", he comfortingly said. I just cried everything on his chest._

_He let me go, and wipe my tears. "They say people who always cry get old faster. So smile!", he said and smiled. I blushed, and flashed a smile at him._

_In appreciation, I sang for him. I taught him the song and he when he learned it, we sang together._

_We bid farewell, in so much fun we forgot to ask each other's names. But I was sure I would never forget him._

End Flashback

* * *

"You were.. That boy..", I said, surprised with the sudden realization.

"I actually returned here to see you but you weren't here."

"Because they caught me escaping, and there were small chances of escape.", I said and laughed.

"Now your smiling. You won't grow old fast now.", he said and grinned.

"You even remember that? Silly!", I told him.

We stayed there for a while. We talked, sang, and even practiced our lines.

I'm glad I loved him. In a glimpse, I forgot what I was sulking about.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 9 is done! Yay! :D I really love these kind of stories. That kind when you have met in your childhood and coincidentally meet again when you're grown up. Okaaay, that was my romance fangirl side speaking. xD I hope you liked my update. Better inspiration will come if you review! Thank you for reading! Author-san loves you so much. ^_^v_


	10. Chapter 10: Near the play means near

**Chapter 10: Near the play means near the trouble  
**

_A/N: Second of the three chapters! I made this short because I don't want to cut the play in half. So, enjoy reading! :))  
_

* * *

**Rinto's POV**

"So Len-kun made her sad! She said she was going home early, she wasn't feeling well. I know something bad happened, and if I'm correct, you have something to do with this right?"

I hear Bakanna nagging at Len while we were at the props. When Len left, I approached her.

"Too naggy. How would you ever have a decent husband that way?", I tease her.

"Meanie!", she shouts and pouts. She's so cute when she's teased.

No, I did not just call her cute. No way.

"Rinto! Lenka! Practice!", Kaito-sensei announces.

We stopped what we were doing and went to the music room to practice.

At the music room..

We practiced our singing there. We switch turns in who will be playing the keyboard and who will be singing.

After we practice, I decided to tease her a bit.

"If you just kept your voice down like that, maybe you'd get a decent husband."

"Baka Rinto! If you were just not that mean, maybe you'd get a decent wife!", she retorts.

"Hey, I can work on that!"

"Then stop teasing me!"

"But you're beautiful when you laugh!"

We both stopped in what I said. Why on earth did I even say a thing like that? Aaaaagh!

She was blushing hard, but after a moment.

"Ahahahaha! Funny joke Rinto! Seriously, you can say that? Hahaha!", she was laughing at me. Yes, even though I should be mad now I wasn't.

I told you she wasn't cute. She was _beautiful_.

White flag. Rinto Hagane has fallen for the stupid woman.

"Bakanna. As if I actually meant that.", I lied. I meant that! Stupid woman!

"Even if you didn't mean it, I was actually happy. Thank you.", she says and smiles.

"I'll be leaving now Baka Rinto! Ja ne!", she waves.

Left in the music room is a flustered and confused Rinto.

* * *

**Len's POV**

We went home after we stayed in the secret place. We were welcomed by Miku-nee-san.

"Rin-chan, I think you're in trouble."

Rin and I were startled because of the sudden news.

"Rin! Where is she?", the voice of a woman was heard.

"Megurine-sama! I shall take her to the office in a while!", Miku-nee panickingly said.

Megurine-sama?

"Auntie Luka.. What does she want now?", I hear Rin mumble.

We proceeded to the office. A lady with pink hair was sitting on the center chair.

"Rin! What are you doing? I allowed you to go to school but I did tell you to take care of your identity!", Luka-sama scolded.

"What are you talking about, Auntie? I'm doing well. What's wrong now?"

"If Hagane captures you, I will never let you out again!", Luka-sama says. Rin's face saddened.

"I'll protect her. No one will touch her.", I state. Luka-sama's gaze shift to me, and she had a very surprised look on her face.

"You are..", she says.

"Akita Len. Her right hand man. Pleasure to serve you, Luka-sama."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Rinto-sama, my sister has earned the information.", Ted says. His half sister was..

"You're the great Hagane-sama, ne Rinto?", Sakine Meiko says as she arrives.

"Pleasure to be of an acquaintance, Sakine.", Rinto greets.

"I know who of the orphaned girls is Rinta Kagamine."

"And she is?"

"She's an orphaned girl who shoulders her parents' responsibility after they died. The one dressing as Rinta. She is..

Kagene Lenka."

'What the.. This can't be.. There's no way it was her!', Rinto thinks.

A smirk crept to Meiko's face. Just what was she planning?

"On the day of the play. Capture her.", Rinto says coldly.

It was as if a freezing wind blew. Meiko's smirk grew wider.

"So, Mr. Hagane. I shall take my leave."

Rinto went straight to his bedroom and didn't even bother to dismiss Ted.

A stray tear flowed out of his eye.

* * *

_A/N: Short chapter! Here's the tenth chapter! :)_  
_This is full of new puzzles, though this is a short chapter. I won't fail your expectations, minna! ^_^ Next chapter is the play! How is everything going to turn out?_  
_I hope you enjoy every update I publish! I hope I can receive more reviews. You inspire me a lot. :D_


	11. Chapter 11: The Play

**Chapter 11: The** **Play**

_A/N: The long awaited plaaaaaay! \:D/ Third update for the day. I'll see if I can add another chapter during the weekend. ^_^v  
_

_Without further ado, let the chapter begin! :D  
_

* * *

**Lenka's POV**

Everybody is preparing for our musical play. I'm already dressed in my maid outfit. I hope we can do this..

I looked at Rinto who just finished changing into his costume. He looked great in a prince outfit. If he just did a little attitude change, he'd be a perfect guy.

But it wouldn't be Rinto if he's not teasing me. And currently, Rinto is not the Rinto. He's been distant to me ever since that day on the music room. I can feel he's avoiding me. And I'm bothered. Have I done something wrong?

Why is it always like this.. I learn to love people and then they go away from me..

I love Rinto but then he starts going away..

We were called to our positions and the play was about to start.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

_**The Prince of Evil**_

**Rinto:**  
_Ah hahaha! Now, bow down to me!_

_A long long time ago _

_There was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity _

_And the person at the top was _

_A prince at the age of fourteen_

**Lenka:**  
_He collected all the luxuries in the world _

_Stood by his side is a servant with a like face _

_His lovely horse's name was Innovator _

_Everything in the world belonged to him_

**Rinto:**  
_If were short on money _

_Then squeeze it out from the citizens_

_ Anybody who opposes me _

_Punish them!_

_Now, bow down to me!_

**Both:**  
_The evil flower steadily blooms _

_With an array of colors _

_Even the weeds that grew around it _

_Became its fertilizer and died away_

**Lenka:**  
_The tyrant prince was in love _

_With the green haired girl from the neighboring country_

_But she was in love with_

_The blue haired man from across the ocean_

**Rinto:**  
_Torn with jealousy _

_He called upon one of his ministers _

_And he said with a soft voice _

_"Destroy the Blue country"_

**Lenka:**  
_Numerous houses were burned to the ground _

_Numerous lives disappeared _

_The screams of pain from the citizens _

_Doesn't reach the prince's ears_

**Rinto:**  
_"Oh, it's snack time"_

**Both:**  
_The evil flower steadily blooms _

_With an array of colors _

_Although it is such a beautiful flower _

_There's so much thorns you can't touch it_

**Mei:**  
_In order to take down the evil prince _

_The people stood up _

_The person who led the wild mob was_

_ A swordswoman in red armor_

**Rinto:**  
_The anger that built up over the years _

_Quickly spread throughout the kingdom _

_The soldiers that were worn out from the war _

_Stood no chance against them_

**Lenka:**  
_Finally, the castle was surrounded _

_And all the servants have already fled _

_The little fragile prince _

_Was finally captured_

**Rinto:**  
_"You insolent woman!"_

**Both:**  
_The evil flower steadily blooms _

_With a sorrowful array of colors _

_The paradise made for him _

_Quickly disintegrated_

**Lenka:**  
_A long long time ago _

_There was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity _

_And the person at the top was _

_A prince at the age of fourteen_

**Rinto:**  
_The time of execution was at 3 o'clock _

_The time when the church bell rang_

_ A person that was once a prince _

_What does he think in his jail cell?_

They change their clothes. Lenka wore the prince's clothes and wore the wig since she has long hair. When Rinto saw Lenka, he was shocked in a realization.

'Damn Sakine! She's not Rinta! Tsk! They'll catch her! This can't be!', is what Rinto thought.

**Lenka:**  
_The time finally came _

_The church bells signaled the end _

_Without caring about the commoner's eyes _

_This is what he said_

_"Oh, it's snack time"_

**Rinto:**  
_The evil flower steadily withers _

_With an array of colors _

_The people afterwards all say _

_"He was indeed the prince of evil"_

* * *

The curtains close, and it was time for the second part of the play. Rin and Len had their guards up because of the threatening role. When they looked at Rinto, he had a worried look in his face. Wait, if he knows who Rinta is, why is his face like that?

Nevertheless, the play resumed.

* * *

_**The Maid of Evil  
**(A/N: The lines between "~" are not sung. :D)  
_

**Rin:**  
_You are the prince and I am just a maid _

_Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins _

_In order to protect you, just for that _

_I will become evil_

**Len:**  
_We were born under great expectations _

_The church bell blessed our arrival _

_But, due to selfish adults' circumstances _

_Our destinies were torn apart_

**Rin:**  
_Even if the entire world _

_Becomes your enemy _

_I will protect you so _

_Please keep on smiling_

_~"Don't worry, I'll definitely come meet you again"~_

_You are the prince and I am just a maid _

_Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins _

_In order to protect you, just for that_

_ I will become evil_

_When I visited the land across the sea _

_I saw that blue person in the town _

_To that kind voice and smile_

_ I fell in love at first sight_

_But if the prince wishes _

_For that person to disappear _

_I will answer to that _

_Why? My tears won't stop_

**Michaela:**  
_~"I will belong to no one."~_

**Rin:**  
_You are the prince and I am just a maid _

_Destinies divided, these maddened twins _

_"Today's snack is brioche"_

_You laugh, you laugh innocently_

**Mei:**  
_~"For the citizens of the yellow and blue country.."~ _

**Michaela:**  
_~"and more importantly, for you.."~ _

**Both:**  
_~"I will fight!"~_

**Len:**  
_This country is coming to an end _

_By the hands of the angry citizens _

**Rin:**  
_Even if this is our punishment _

_I will still go against it_

_"Here, borrow my clothes"_

_"Wear them and escape quickly"_

_"It's okay, we're twins"_

_"No one can tell the difference"_

Rin was wearing the prince's clothes. Rinto saw Rin, and confirmed his conclusions.

'Sakine! Damn her! Wrong information! She was Rinta!'

**Rin:**  
_"Please live on.."_

_I am the prince and you are the runaway _

_Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins _

_If you are an evil _

_Then I have the same blood running through my veins_

**Len:**  
_A long, long time ago _

_There was an evil and tyrannical kingdom _

**Rin:**  
_And the person at the top was _

_My kind sibling_

**Rin:**_ Even if the entire world _

**Len:**_ (And so, that time comes)_

**Rin:**_ Becomes your enemy _

**Len:**_ (The church bell signals the end)_

**Rin:**_ I will protect you so,_

**Len:**_ (You ignore the citizens' stares)_

**Rin:**_ Please, live on with a smile_

**Len:**_ (And say my line)_

**Rin:**  
_"Ah, looks like it's snack time"_

_You are the prince and I am the maid _

_Destiny divided, these tragic twins _

_In order to protect you, just for that _

_I will become evil_

**Both:**  
_"If we were ever reborn _

_Let's play again"_

* * *

**Lenka's POV**

We were applauded by the audience as we finished our play. When the curtains closed, someone covered my mouth with a scent that made me lose consciousness.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

After the play, I haven't seen Rinto or Lenka. I was confused as to why they are both gone, until I received a call from Miku-nee.

"Rin-chan! Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. What's the matter?"

"The Haganes claim that they caught Rinta again! Who did they catch now?"

"They have Rinta? How.."

Len and I looked at each other, and the answer occurred in our minds.

"Damn! Lenka's in trouble!", Len cursed.

"Give me the location. Now.", I sternly said.

"The Hagane Mansion."

Tsk. That's where everything happened two years ago.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 11 ends in a crisis! Everyone is troubled!_  
_In the next chapter I might add a clue about what the tragedy is all about. :))_  
_I hope you enjoyed my update! Thank you so much for reading! More reviews, more inspiration! :)_


	12. Chapter 12: The Red Men

**Chapter 12: The Red Men**

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, minna! I'm now saying that I can only update on weekends, since I really don't have an internet connection at the dormitories. But here's an info-loaded chapter for you guys! I will post other chapters maybe tomorrow. I'll do my best to satisfy your needs! ^_^_

_Enjoy the update! :D_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

We're now standing in front of that fateful place where everything happened. The Hagane Mansion.

I'm dressed as Rinta, and Len wore his black suit. We need to save Lenka before anything bad happens to her. I can't drag her to our scary world.

Rinto, I will never forgive you.

We entered from the back and went to the basement room.

"Where am I? Let me out of here!"

In the middle of the room we saw Lenka tied to the chair, crying.

"Lenka!", we shout.

The men suddenly appear. "Who's that with Len? He couldn't be Rinta, we have her here!"

"She's not Rinta you bastards!", a voice suddenly shouts.

Hagane Rinto appears. The moment Lenka recognized his voice, her eyes widened and tears fell.

"Hagane-sama! Didn't you ask us to capture her?", the men ask confused. So he ordered them to take Lenka?

"Rinto, you damned bastaaaaaaard!", I shout in my female voice. Len, Lenka, and the men were surprised of the sudden voice change.

"Rin-chan..?", Lenka mumbled in a terrified tone.

"Lenka-chan.. Gomen nasai..", I said in a low voice. It was all my fault she was dragged here.

"I was right.. You were Rinta Kagamine all along..", Rinto said.

"You bastard! Why did you drag her here?", I said angrily.

"Because we said that she was Rinta.", a woman's voice entered the room.

"Sakine you bitch! You fooled me!", Rinto shouts in anger.

Wait.. She has something to do with this?

"Oh, Hagane-sama. Nice seeing you again.", Meiko says with a smirk.

"Damn you!", Rinto curses more.

"Really? Is it because I dragged your beloved into the ma-"

. . .

"-fia world she's scared in?"

What exactly happened? Before Lenka was able to hear the word mafia, Rinto rushed behind her and covered her eyes and ears by hugging her from behind.

"Stop.. Crying.. Lenka..", Rinto mumbled. A stray tear falls from his eyes. "I'm.. Sorry.."

Len and I were shocked at what Rinto did. He actually knew that? And.. He cared for Lenka?

So this is the guy who was purposefully hunting for me. He actually loved.. a victim of his world.

"Baka.. Rinto.. I.. don't know anything anymore.. Please.. tell me..", Lenka pleads.

"No, Lenka-chan! That will trigger-", Len tried to stop but Lenka suddenly interrupts and faced him, Rinto letting go. "It will be fine, Len-kun. It's two years already.", Lenka says with a strong expression.

"Aww, we have a very dramatic scene here do we? Don't forget about me, orphans.", Meiko interrupts. We look at our surroundings and we see Hagane's men on the floor, and we were surrounded by people with black suits and red ties, with red armbands on their sleeves.

"What's your intention, Sakine?", I said angrily.

"To destroy your families. You are disgusting. Right, Akaito-sama?", Meiko says, and a man with red hair and a red scarf around his neck. He also wore a black suit with a red armband.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kagamine, Hagane.", the man called Akaito greets.

"What organization are you from?", I ask.

"We're subordinates of our boss. We are the Country of Red. We want to revenge for our boss. It was your fault.. That she's suffering right now.."

"What are you talking about?"

"That tragedy.. was caused by the Hagane.."

What? So they were at fault?

Rinto's eyes were filled with horror. Even he couldn't believe that it was because of his family.

"That tragedy killed.. The parents of Kagamine.. The best friend of Lady Kagamine and the husband of her best friend.. The Hagane boss and his wife.. and.. it crippled our lady boss."

Our eyes widened because of this. We couldn't take anymore of this.

"Now, at least before you die, you know some truths about your orphanage. Men, get them!", Akaito commands.

I and Len prepared for the attack. I attacked them using my wing tonfas, and Len used a small knife with black feathers to injure the men.

We were worried about Lenka, who can't protect herself in a situation like this.

We finished most of the men when Rinto's men showed up. Len fought Akaito, who had a sword with him. I fought Meiko, she didn't dodge most of my attacks and she was weak in physical fights.

But she had a gun. She points it at me and shoots, I managed to dodge it. But past my direction was Lenka.

*Bang!*

"Lenka!", I shout.

*Bang!*

Another gunshot was heard. But it didn't come from Meiko.

It was Rinto, who had Lenka behind him. He shot the bullet aiming for Lenka, and his bullet managed to block it.

Rinto Hagane always had perfect precision in using guns.

"Dare touch Lenka or I'll send you to hell.", he coldly says.

"Thanks for that, Hagane.", I said and continued on injuring Meiko.

The men of the Red people were finished, only Meiko and Akaito left.

"We'll get you next time.", they both said and fled.

"Rinto Hagane. We need to talk.", I sternly said.

"Let's find Lenka somewhere safe to stay.", Rinto says.

"The Kagamine house. We'll all talk there.", I said. They agreed and we went our way to the mansion.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The quartet was at Rin's room, with Miku treating their injuries. Lenka treated Rinto, as thanks for saving her life.

"Rinto. Do you know anything about the tragedy?", Rin asks.

"Some information. The time when that happened, I was out of the country. I never met my parents that much. But I know some things."

"Let's connect everything. We need to know the truth.", Rin says.

"I knew that Boss Kagamine and the Lady weren't supposed to be dead. Because there was a woman and her husband who saved them. It was.. the Lady's bestfriend, Akita Neru and her husband, Akita Nero."

"Mom.. and Dad? How..?", Len says, he was scared.

"They sacrificed themselves in place of the Kagamine, because they owe the life of their son to the two of them. Sadly, the Kagamine were assassinated that day too."

"For me.. Always for me.. Mom.. Dad..", Len was teary when he knew the truth.

"Hagane.. Why did you.. plan all this? For what reason?", Rin says, anger evident in her eyes.

"I don't.. I don't know.. I'm sorry..", Rinto said helplessly.

"Rin-chan, I know of the reason..", Miku suddenly said.

"What is it?", Rin asks.

"They were falsely told by a source.. That the Kagamine hid their daughter from them.."

"Daughter? I don't remember having a sister..", Rinto says, confused.

"Ne, can I see a picture of.. The Hagane?", Lenka suddenly asks.

"Here.", Miku hands Lenka a photo of Prima and Rui Hagane.

Lenka was surprised when she saw them. "My.. Parents.."

Rinto's eyes went as wide as saucers in what Lenka said. Rin and Len were both surprised.

"The first time I saw them.. was the day they were killed."

* * *

_A/N: Whoaaaaaaaa! What's this about being siblings? Who are the Red people? Who misled the Hagane and resulted into this tragedy? What is Author-san planning in her story? Enough questions, the next chapters shall answer everything! xD_

_Thank you so much for all my reviewers! All of those messages never fail to inspire me! I hope you enjoy my updates minna! Reviews please! Thank you readers! :D_


	13. Chapter 13: Mom is Alive?

**Chapter 13: Mom is Alive?**

_A/N: Minna! Here's Chapter 13! :D  
I'm amazed from a review I received. Don't worry, this is not a sibcest fic. Or is it? Well, Author-san doesn't want to spoil the fun in the story, so just wait for what will happen. My main pairings will remain as the main pairings, despite this situation I created. xD ^_^v  
Well, I hope you watch out for future chapters, dear readers! Read on! :D_**  
**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"It can't be..", Rinto mumbled.

"I was raised by my grandfather, Mama's father, Dell Honne. He always told me that Mama and Papa are gone. Dell-jii-san said that my parents left me in his care, but the ones who entrusted me were some people in Red. Then, that day two years ago, they came to Ojii-san's home looking for me. I was really longing for them because I was always bullied. I was happy to see them, but then assassins came after them and they were killed in front of my eyes." (TL: Ojii-san = Grandfather)

"Lenka-chan, you okay?", Len asked. He was worried about Lenka's emotional outbreaks.

"I'm ready to face the truth.", Lenka's eyes were teary. She looked at Rinto and the tears fell down. "No matter how painful."

Rinto looked down. He doesn't know what to do. _'Why now? Why did she have to be my sister when I already love her so much?'_

"Rin-sama! Rin-sama!", a man in a black suit entered.

"What's the matter?"

"A witness has shown herself!"

"Rin-chan, I'll leave first. I'm getting tired. I'll come tomorrow to know more details. Ja, Rin-chan, Len-kun.. Rinto-nii.", Lenka said with a very weak smile. Rin approved and she left the room.

"I'll follow her. Don't think of me as an enemy anymore Rin, I have to find out the culprit behind all these first. I don't intend on destroying your family anymore. I'll take my leave. Ja.", Rinto followed. Rin smiled, having found peace in their former rival. But now, they needed to focus on the current situation.

A girl with short green hair in a nurse's dress entered.

"Good day, Ms. Kagamine."

* * *

Lenka was walking to their home when Rinto grabbed her hand. She faced him and was surprised seeing Rinto behind her.

"Rinto..nii..", she said and tears started to form slowly in her eyes.

Rinto pulled her into a hug. More tears flowed out of Lenka's eyes.

"I'm not going to be your brother, Lenka.. I'm never gonna accept it.."

"But.. We are-"

"I love you, Lenka!", Rinto said, surprising Lenka in the process. He slightly pulled away and looked into her eyes. Lenka felt his love in his gaze, and got herself locked into his gaze.

Rinto gently pressed his lips on Lenka's. Lenka was resisting at first, but then she slowly closed her eyes and gave in. She loved him too much that she disregarded the fact that they were siblings. After a while they pulled away.

"No matter how fate bring us apart, I will fight for you.", Rinto says.

"I'll fight with you.. I love you too, Rinto.", she replied. Rinto wiped Lenka's tears and kissed her forehead.

They walked hand in hand as Rinto walked Lenka home.

* * *

"Good day to you, too. Who might you be?", Rin said.

"I am.. Your mother's nurse. I know some things regarding your mom. My name is Gumi Megpoid."

"Pleasure meeting you, Gumi-san. What information may you share?"

"Lily Kagamine.. is alive."

Tears formed on Rin's eyes. 'All along.. She was alive? Why.. Why didn't she show herself to me? Mom..'

Gumi then shifts her gaze to Len. "By any chance.. Are you her lost twin brother?"

"Lost.. Twin brother?", Rin said. She was trembling as she spoke.

"You have a twin, Rin-chan. Apparently, a woman stole that child in the nursery. I just caught a glimpse of her. Your mom and I were the only ones who knew of your twin, and your mom has been looking for him. When your father and mother were assassinated, your mother survived. She asked me to hide her in order to become a witness when investigations were done."

"Bring me to Mom. Now."

"It's getting late, Rin-chan.", Miku said worriedly.

"I'll go with her. I want to talk to Lily-sama about Mom.", Len declared.

"You can take a car, but when we reach the farm and garden, we'd have to walk.", Gumi warned. Miku prepared their things and they made their way to the place Lily Kagamine hides.

* * *

They reached the hiding place. Gumi led them to a hut. When they entered, a woman with long yellow hair was sweeping the floor.

"Lily-sama. We have guests.", Gumi spoke. Lily shifted her attention to the guests and she had let go of the broom because of shock.

"Rin..?", Lily asks.

"Why Mom.. Why.."

"Rin, darling.. I'm so sorry.. I can explain.."

"Answer me, Mom. Do I have a sibling?", Rin asks.

"A twin brother. You look alike."

Rin trembled but kept her composure. "Is it.. him?", she points at Len.

"He is.. Wait. Come here, Mr.", Lily says and Len followed suit.

Lily raised half of Len's shirt, showing his stomach. There was a stitch on his side. "He isn't my child. This is.. Neru-chan's son."

"Neru always told me that her son looked like you, Rin. She said that she wanted the two of you to meet once I can let you out. But it seems like fate made you meet each other before us. What is your name, Mr.?", Lily says and then asks Len.

"Len Akita. Her right hand man.", Len says plainly.

"I see. You know, Neru was my best friend. We were very close, Nero too. That's why when you had your disease when you were small, I did everything to help her. Soon when the Kagamine had gotten into a high rank, I didn't want to get her and her family involved. But in the end she still remained by my side and they sacrificed their lives to protect us."

"Mom.. Why is she always so selfless..", Len mumbles.

"It's getting late, why don't you just stay over for the night and we shall talk more tomorrow.", Lily invites. They agreed and stayed in a neighboring hut owned by Gumi.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 13! So, what can you say about the sibling relationship? Could they fight this challenge of fate? Is everything that they are assuming true? And what are the other truths yet to be revealed? We shall see in the future chapters! :D Am I putting too much Rinto and Lenka here? Don't worry though, the boss and the right hand man shall be the ones to shine in the next chapter! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! More reviews will be appreciated! Author-san says thank you! :D_


	14. Chapter 14: The Starry Sky of Love

**Chapter 14: The Starry Sky of Love**

_A/N: Next update is here! I will be expecting more reviews for me to be able to create more updates. Motivation = Reviews. :DD  
Enjoy reading! Review review! :D_**  
**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Rin, Len, and Miku were staying on a hut. Miku and Rin shared a room, and Len stayed on the sofa, since only one room was available.

Rin told Miku that she'll go out for some air. Miku approved, seeing it was normal for Rin to want some air.

Rin sat on the grass, leaning on the wall where the living room was and looked at the sky. The night was filled with stars. She gazed on the starry sky and slowly, tears just fell on her face.

Meanwhile, Len coincidentally wanted to think. He was leaning on the same wall, facing the opposite direction where Rin was sitting.

Len began to sing.

**Now Playing: Cinderella ~another story~**  
_[Link: watch?v=5-ojjyb5fnw]_  
(A/N: I suggest you listen to the song! It's beautiful. :D)

_The people around me will probably laugh at my actions  
But I don't care if they laugh  
I must make sure of this_

_You, a person whose name and face I've never known before  
Why am I so obsessed and worried about you?_

_I am not stupid enough to just believe in strangers  
I understand that  
When I looked into those eyes full of damage  
I was able to obtain that real smile_

_Everything was probably a fairytale dream  
Something that disappears right when I wake up  
No matter how many times I told myself that  
The warmth from touching your fingertips is still here  
I just can't lie to myself  
Always_

Len suddenly stopped singing when he heard Rin sing. He realized they were leaning on the same wall.

_I was in so much pain, I lost my meaning to live  
To someone like me, you gave me a single miracle  
But you are no longer here_

_The tears left on my cheeks  
Before they could even dry, your lovely voice floats out_

Len joined in the singing. Rin was shocked, realizing he was on the opposite wall. (A/N: Though on the original song Rin sang this part, for the story's sake I made Len sing it. ^_^)

_I'm going to come see you  
There doesn't have to be a meaning with it  
It doesn't have to convey to you  
Right now, by your side_

Len stops singing and went out to where Rin was. Rin was surprised when Len appeared. Len went near her.

_Everything was probably a fairytale dream  
Something that disappears right when I wake up  
No matter how many times I told myself that  
The warmth from touching your fingertips is still here  
I can't lie to myself_

Len sings the continuation of the song. He wiped Rin's tears.

_Ah, I wish that my lovely person stops shedding tears_

Rin was still crying, but because of happiness. She was happy that when she was sad Len was there.

_May my final wish reach him_

Len hugged Rin.

"Despite all these truths.. I will never leave you, Rin."

_Goodbye. Goodbye. Thank you._  
_For teaching love to someone like me_

"Thank you, Len. I won't leave you, too."

They sing the final lines of the song together.

_No matter how much the sorrow clings to my chest,_  
_No matter how much I cry from pain  
Even if this unkept promise is still there  
I'm glad I met you.  
If I were to be reborn again  
I will always find my way by your side._

Len kissed Rin's tears as they fall, and slowly, his lips made its way from her tear ducts to her lips. Rin closed her eyes and returned Len's love. They laid down on the grass and continued kissing, but still knowing their limits. They stopped and stared at each other filled with love.

"I love you so much.", they said in unison. They smile and watched the starry sky together. A shooting star passed them.

"Len, let's wish!", Rin excitedly said. Len nodded and both of them wished in their minds.

**_'I hope I will never part with the person beside me right now.'_**

Both looked at each other, as if knowing that they wished for the same thing. They chuckled and Len kissed Rin in her forehead.

They continued stargazing while chatting, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day..

Rin and Len went inside the hut to fix themselves. Miku was surprised to see them hand in hand, but then smiled in what it meant.

"Our princess is already a grown-up lady.", Miku said and smiled. "Take care of her, Prince Charming. I'll leave to help Gumi-san in buying food."

Miku left and Rin went to the room to change, Len waiting for his turn outside the room. After Rin was dressed, Len went in the room and changed too. After the morning rituals, they made their way to Lily.

"Rin, Len, good morning.", Lily greets with a smile. She was preparing sandwiches for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom/Lily-sama.", The pair greeted.

"Ah, Rin-chan, sorry but could you get the milk from the cabin behind the hut first? I have something to talk about with Len, too. Thank you.", Lily asks. Rin nods and went outside.

"What is it, Lily-sama?", Len asks.

"You can just call me Lily-san, Len. Could I ask what relationship you have with my daughter?"

"I love her. And she's.. Loving her right hand man, me."

"I'm approving of you, Len."

"Thank you, Lily-san. I shall take care of Rin.", he bows.

"I know you can take care of my daughter, but.. How are your organs? Are they still stable?"

"I'm still fine, though the symptoms of failure are showing again. I'll have another operation some time soon, when I have the money."

"We can take care of the expenses. I'm doing this in honor of your mother."

"The doctor told me that in the second operation..

I have 25% chances of living."

A loud noise was heard. Len looked at the direction of the noise and saw Rin who unconsciously dropped the milk she brought.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 14 done! With sudden knowledge of Len's condition, what will Rin do? The next chapter will expose more truths, so keep reading! :)_  
_I would like to thank my reviewers for unending support. Author-san loves you so much! :')  
Oh, and pardon me if I always write in Third Person POV. I'm having a hard time showing the truths with only one character's POV, so I guess I need to write it in everyone's view. ^_^_  
_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews please! :D_


	15. Special Chapter: Miku's Day Out

**Special Chapter: Miku's day out**

_A/N: Yo Minna! ^_^ This is just an extra chapter showing what happened to Miku when she helped Gumi shop. A small moment for our dear Miku. :D_

_Sadly my update will be next week since I'll be returning to the dorms today. I apologize._

_So, enjoy my small update! :)_

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Gumi told me the route to the market. I was helping her in shopping for food, but she did not feel well so I did the task for her.

The only problem is, I am not good with directions. Yes, though I am a personal maid, I'm not good in remembering paths.

And that's my problem now. Where am I?

I saw a small blue house and tried to knock.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?", I asked

A man with blue hair wearing black rimmed glasses appeared before me. He looks like someone who just woke up. "What do you need?"

Shocks. What a handsome man!

"Umm.. I would like to ask where the market is. I'm directionally challenged."

"Oh, I'll go there too. Wait for me, I'll accompany you.", he said and smiled. I nodded and he entered his house again.

I blushed at how he was being a gentleman for me. He even wants to accompany me!

30 minutes later..

I take back what I said! This man isn't a gentleman!

Who would make a girl wait for half an hour? Him!

"I'm very sorry Miss! I'm so sorry!", he apologized.

"I think we should go now. Or else Rin-chan wouldn't have anything to eat.", I said, trying to calm myself.

We started walking to the market. When we reached the market, I thanked him (even if I didn't want to but that would be rude), and we went separate ways.

* * *

I bought all the ingredients we needed. I also made sure to remember the route where we went.

I passed by the ice cream store. I saw the blue haired man buying so much ice cream. I mean, 10 gallons? Does this person eat ice cream from morning to evening?

"It's rude to stare.", the blue haired guy says.

I blushed realizing he was in front of me. "I wasn't staring!"

"If you say so~", he says amused. I just pouted at him and I left him there.

* * *

I was on the road back, when a guy got in my way.

"Hey miss, want to go with me somewhere?", he says and snickers. Uh oh, he's trouble, I feel it.

"I'm sorry, I have to go back.", I said and tried to go away but he held my arm.

"Just for a while, Miss. Cmon.", the man insists.

"If my princess says no, it's a no.", a man's voice suddenly said.

I looked at the person to see the blue haired guy walking close to me.

"Who are you?", the suspicious man asks.

"I'm her boyfriend. Keep off.", he says and pulls me into a hug. I blush.

"Tch. Damn guy.", the man said and walks away.

"Phew, good thing that freak didn't harm you. He's known for that kind of things and stir up trouble. I apologize for claiming you as my girlfriend. Are you okay?", he asks.

"Umm, yeah, thanks.", I said and blushed. Okay, maybe he really is a gentleman after all. A slow one, though.

"Ah, I forgot to ask your name, miss.", he says.

"Miku Hatsune desu. And you?"

"Kaito Shion. Teacher at Crypton U. Hope to see you again.", he says with a smile and leaves.

I was left blushing and I realize something.

He was Rin and Len's homeroom teacher!

* * *

When I returned to the hut, Lily-sama and Rin-chan were chatting about DNA tests.

"Okaerinasai, Miku-nee.", Rin greets. (TL: Okaerinasai = Welcome back)

I smile at her. But Rin suddenly had shock on her face.

"What is it, Rin-chan?", I ask confusingly.

"Miku-nee is blushing. Did you meet a boy?", Rin says and grins. I run to the mirror to see myself blushing.

That ice cream man definitely got to me.

* * *

_A/N: There's my short special chapter! So Miku meets Kaito-sensei! Mwahahaha. Of course, they shall be given love too. I love all my characters. ^_^_

_I hope you liked this mini-chapter! Til my next update, next week! Mata ne~ ^_^v_


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note**.

I'm creating this author's note because a criticism inspired me. STORM-san, arigato gozaimashita! *bows*

Okay, I apologize if I lack in description guys. You know, I have been looking for what I lack whenever I update. And now, the criticism has been given.

I'll explain about the places. The Kagamine House is only simple looking outside but wide in the inside. The school, Crypton University, is a ten minute walk away from their house. Crypton U looks like the usual schools in animes. The park is a small square with a fountain in the middle. Three sides are with trees, the last side is the entrance. There are benches on the sides, and many vendors of ice cream and etc. The secret place in the park is in the west part where there are many trees than other sides. Lily Kagamine is staying in a farm-like place away from the city. Gumi lives with Lily in a hut. That town where Lily is staying is also where Kaito lives, though Kaito is closer to the city. The Hagane Mansion is 20 minutes away from Crypton U.

The time frame is this current generation. Sorry for not clearing this fact. ^_^

For Len's weapon, I'm sorry if I made him use a knife just for now. But once the next battles begin, he'll be using a cooler weapon. I won't reveal it yet though. ^_^

More events to come. I'll be publishing one chapter for tomorrow. I'll use this chance to show my gratitude to all who have been reviewing. Honto ni arigato gozaimasu! ^w^v

_VocalLily, Guest-tachi, ZombieHunter, Liia-P, Xitlalit123, RPR, Shiro, Ae123monkey, rilenchan3700, Nekotan1999, Yuryu Ruasa, Ten Faced, and STORM._

Thank you so much for inspiring me with your reviews! Also, I would like to thank the silent readers who faved my story. I'm looking forward to your reviews too! :)

That's all author-san has to say. See you in tomorrow's update! Author-san loves you all! *showers cookies* :3

-mirror-sound27


	17. Chapter 15: The Princess in Red

**Chapter 15: The Princess in Red**

_A/N: I am sorry if it's late. Here's the next chapter. :)_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"R-rin!", Len suddenly says.

"Operation.. 25%.. Alive.. What's going on?"

"Sorry, Rin. Don't worry, I'm fine!", Len makes up an excuse.

"How is it fine when you're in the risk of dying because of organ failure? How, Len?", Rin breaks down. Tears flow from her eyes.

Len hugs Rin, attempting to calm her. "Why Len.. Why do you still protect me even if you have a sickness like that?.. Why.. Why did you have something that will take you away from me.."

"I love you, Rin. Even if I have to sacrifice everything I have now, I'd protect you until my last breath."

Rin silently cried. She was so afraid to lose Len, she loved him so much that she'd go nuts if Len dies.

"Rin, I and Gumi will do everything to save his life again. We will take care of the expenses.", Lily assures. Rin calms down after a while.

"Mom, I forgot to say this yesterday but I have something to ask of you."

"What is it, darling?"

"I'd like to have a DNA testing with Rinto Hagane. And him with Lenka Kagene."

"Anything for you, Rin."

After they talked about the DNA tests and others, and when Miku came back, they went back home.

* * *

Rinto and Lenka went out for a walk before going to the Kagamine house. They went to the park and ate ice cream together on a bench in the side. They were talking until a crying girl caught their attention.

"Waaaaaaah! Nee-chan!", a girl with curly red hair around 10 cried.

Lenka decided to go to the crying girl in front of them. Rinto followed.

"What's wrong, ne?", Lenka kindly asks.

"Mamaaaaaaa!", the girl suddenly hugs Lenka, which was surprised and embarrassed being called Mama.

Rinto bent down to the child's level and handed her an ice cream with a smile. "Stop crying ne, ojou-sama." (TL: Oujo-sama = Princess)

The girl sniffed and stopped crying. "Arigato, Papa!"

Rinto and Lenka blushed. They felt like they were the parents of the girl.

The three sat on the bench they were previously sitting on. The girl finished the ice cream.

"Ah, gomen for calling you Mama and Papa, nee-chan and nii-chan. What are your names?", the girl asks.

"I'm Lenka, and he's Rinto.", Lenka introduces.

"Yoroshiku desu! Lenka-nee, Rinto-nii.", the girl says with a smile.

"By the way, why were you crying a while ago?", Lenka asks.

"Umm.. My Nee-chan wasn't coming home often, and I got worried. I love my Nee-chan so much. But Nii-san and my other onee-chan doesn't want me to go out and look for Nee-chan, so I ran away."

"Aww, running away is bad."

"Please, Lenka-nee, Rinto-nii.. Could you hide me first until I find Nee-chan?"

Rinto notices that the girl had long black socks in ribbons, there was a hint of scars under the socks. And a small logo was on her red and black lolita dress. His eyes widen for a bit in realization.

_It crippled our lady boss._

"Sure, we can, oujo-sama.", Rinto says and the girl smiles. "But, could we know your name?"

"Ah, gomen! I'm..

Kasane Teto. Nice to meet you!", she smiles.

Rinto confirmed his suspicions. She was Ted's sister, and Meiko's half-sister. But, who was her Nee-chan? He'd better take her to the Kagamine house.

"So, shall we go?", Rinto says. The pair agreed and they all went to the Kagamine house.

* * *

At the Kagamines..

"Yo, Rin, Len.", Rinto greets.

Rin and Len's eyes widen when they saw a child with Rinto and Lenka. Rinto and Lenka gets confused for a second, but then they knew why the pair were having shocked faces.

"It's a misunderstanding! It's not what you think!", Rinto and Lenka both says.

Because of how ridiculous they were thinking, all of them laughed.

"Gomen ne, we didn't know. Who is she?", Rin asks while wiping tears of laughter.

"Yoroshiku desu, nee-san, nii-san! Kasane Teto desu!", she introduces with a smile on her face.

"Uwah~ Kawaii desu! I'm Rin-nee, and he's Len-nii. Nice to meet you Teto-chan.", Rin says and smiles. Len pats Teto's head.

"Miku-nee! Can we have a small room ready?", Rin shouts. "Yes, Rin-chan. We'll start to prepare!", Miku responds from the kitchen.

"Hey, sorry for this Rin. It's just unsafe in the mansion, considering what happened.", Rinto says.

"It's fine by me, Rinto. Hey, we have something to discuss today. Shall we talk about it over some snacks?", Rin invites.

"I'll keep Teto-chan company.", Len suggests. They all nod and Len ushers Teto to go to him. Teto goes to Len's side and they walk out of the living room to the garden.

The three sat on the couch. Rin starts the conversation.

"Rinto. Lenka-chan. We'll have to do a DNA test for the three of us."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if I had to cut this update short! Author-san is starting to experience writer's block. The events are formed, but I just can't write yet. I'll try creating a better update next week. Though it would be hard since I have exams. Well, I hope you all still enjoyed. Reviews please! Thank you for reading! :)_


	18. Chapter 16: Who is Neesan?

**Chapter 16: Who is Nee-san?**

_A/N: Hello minna! Finally, exam week is over! Seriously, it's stressful studying and taking exams when you have a fever and cold. Good thing it's over! Author-san is tired. =_=_

_I really apologize for not updating last week. I did my best to recover soon._

_Anyways, here's my update for this week! Pardon me if I can't write well, I'm still not feeling well, and the writer's block is still there. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"DNA Test? Why?", Rinto and Lenka ask. The three were talking at the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Mom, Lily Kagamine, is alive.", Rin reveals.

"What? How could that be?", Rinto asks out of confusion.

"The family's loyal nurse, Gumi-san, hid her. Mom told me about having a lost twin brother."

"Lost.. twin brother?", Lenka asks.

"Yes. At first I was thinking it might be Len, but Mom proved me wrong when she showed me the stitch on Len's stomach, saying he really was Neru-san's son. Then, I had thoughts that maybe Rinto is my lost brother. And we need to confirm if Lenka is really your sibling, Rinto."

"I agree on this. When will we have the test?", Rinto nods and asks.

"Tomorrow is a good time, since it's Sunday. You okay with that?"

Rinto and Lenka nods at Rin. "It's settled then. We'll have it tomorrow."

"Rin. I noticed this a while ago.", Rinto suddenly begins.

"What is it?"

"Teto-chan. She's.. The Red's lady boss."

"What? How could that be?", Lenka says in surprise.

"Remember what Akaito said about their boss being crippled? See the long socks she wears? Beneath those is a large scar. A while ago I saw a portion of the scar. I think she was crippled by looking at the way she walks."

"So she's the Red's boss.. Why was she finding somewhere to go?", Rin asks.

"She was finding someone she calls Nee-san.", Lenka answers.

"Nee-san?"

* * *

**Len's POV**

Teto-chan and I went to the garden to be able to distract her from the important discussion. She was sitting on the small swing and swings back and forth.

"Len-nii. Thank you and Rin-nee for letting Teto-chan stay.", she thanks me with a cute grin on her face.

"It's okay, Teto-chan. Why does Teto-chan want to have somewhere to stay? You don't have a home?"

"Because Teto-chan wants to look for Nee-san. Nii-san doesn't want me to go, that's why I need somewhere to stay.", Teto-chan explains.

"Who's Nee-san?", I ask. Who could it be? She seems important to Teto-chan.

"Ah! Nee-san never tells me her name, and I just call her Nee-san because she said so. But, Nee-san is a pretty lady! Nee-san has long, pink hair. Teto-chan wants to have long hair too!", Teto describes excitedly.

A lady in pink hair? Wait.. Could it be..

"I hope we can find your Nee-san soon, Teto-chan.", I tell her and smile. We continue playing in the garden.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Red's headquarters..

**Meiko's POV**

Akaito barges inside the main office with a frustrated look on his face. I was sitting in front of my desk typing confidential files in my laptop.

"Teto-chan escaped! Meiko, where is she?", he said as he slammed his palms on the desk. I closed my laptop for a moment.

"Calm down, mister. It would be alright. Relax!", I tell him.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "What's the boss gonna do with us now? Who could've gotten Teto-chan? We can't let her just wander around. For who knows what could happen to her."

"I"ll search for her. For now, chill! Instead of going around and getting frustrated, go look for her!", I scolded. Seriously, this guy is so hopeless.

"What seems to be the problem, Akaito-kun, Meiko-chan?"

I gasped when I saw who came inside the room.

"Lady.. Pink.."

"Is what I heard true?", Lady Pink asks.

"Boss! We didn't know!", Akaito says.

"So it is. Do something about it. Or else, do you want a repeat of what happened to Teto-chan?"

"Sorry, Lady Pink! We'll find her!", I panickingly said.

"Good. I just dropped by today to see the files. I'll leave tomorrow for some information gathering on the Kagamine and Hagane."

"Yes, my Lady!", Akaito and I responds. We both got ready and left to find Teto-chan.

She's back here again. The woman I despise the most.

* * *

_A/N: I'm cutting this update here. I'll continue on the next chapter. _

_I apologize for my long absence. I hope you can forgive me. xD_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews appreciated. Thanks for reading! ^_^_


	19. Chapter 17: The Boy meets Grandpa

**Chapter 17: The Boy meets Grandpa. Haku and the Truth.**

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Rinto, Lenka and I were talking when my phone suddenly rang.

"Excuse me for a minute.", I said. When they nodded in approval I proceeded to the kitchen where only Miku was present.

What does she want from me now?

"Hello Auntie Luka. Rin here."

"Rin, I'll be coming over tomorrow to see you. I should better receive good reports from you."

"Fine, fine. Come here by the afternoon. I have an appointment in the morning."

"Okay. I'll be seeing you.", she said and hung up before I could respond.

I went back to the living room and I see Rinto and Lenka talking. They really look good together, I really hope they're not siblings like we thought.

Lenka greets me with a smile. "Welcome back."

"Sorry for the wait.", I apologized and I sat on the sofa.

"Who was that?" Rinto asks.

"Ah, Auntie Luka. Megurine Luka. She just told me about her arrival tomorrow."

"By the way. Where are you staying right now, Lenka?", I ask.

"Ah, I'm still staying with jii-san. He's old already, and I need to take care of him."

"Dell-san? How's his condition?"

"He's currently bedridden. Since his condition became like that, Haku nee-san left her work to take care of jii-san."

"Who is Haku-san?", Rinto asked out of the blue.

"Ah, Yowane Haku-nee. She's jii-san's daughter. She's been like a mother to me."

* * *

**Haku's POV**

I'm currently at home tending to father's needs. I'm saddened of my father's condition right now. If it weren't for the mafia, he wouldn't be this sick. Otou-san is just a simple man, not until someone came and gave him the daughter of a big mafia family. (Otou-san = Father)

No, I don't despise Lenka. I love her like she was my daughter. The person I despise is that woman. The one who gave Lenka to us and gave the threat to Otou-san.

"Haku.. Come here..", father called me.

"Anything you need, father?", I asked.

"Later, when Lenka comes back.. Tell her the truth in what you know about who gave her to us.. Lately, she's been out of the house.. I asked her and all she told me was that she wanted to know the truth."

Lenka's finally become a fine woman. This is the time that she'll finally learn the truth and accept it maturely.

"I'll tell her. She's finally grown, right, father?", I say and smile.

"She did. That's what true love does to people, right?", father says. Wait..

"Lenka has a boyfriend?!", I exclaim in surprise.

Father laughs. "She does. You were out yesterday. When she came back, a young man has sent her home."

**Flashback**

**Dell's POV**

_Lenka has come home. She's been out recently. I wonder why?_

_I saw a young man with her. So this gentleman walked her home?_

_"Thanks for walking me home, Rinto." I hear Lenka say and she smiles._

_That smile, is the smile of a young woman truly in love._

_"Anything for you, Lenka.", the man called Rinto told her._

_I shall meet this man who turned my young girl into a woman._

_"Lenka, is that a visitor? Invite him inside.", I call out._

_"Ah, Rinto, want to come in for a while? You can meet Jii-san too."_

_"I hope you don't mind. Excuse me for intruding.", he says and enters the house._

_They come near my bed side. Lenka then introduces him to me. "Jii-san! This is Rinto-kun. Rinto-kun, this is Dell jii-san."_

_"Nice to meet you, young boy.", I tell him._

_"Nice to meet you too, Dell-san.", he says and bows._

_"Lenka, prepare drinks for us. I shall talk with your friend here.", I said. Lenka nods and goes to the kitchen._

_"So, Rinto-kun. What relationship do you have with my granddaughter?", I ask the man in front of me. He blushes a bit but then answers me with firm resolve._

_"I am in love with your granddaughter. She has captured my heart. And I choose to let her keep it."_

_I chuckle. "Very well, young man. I trust you won't hurt her feelings okay?"_

_"I won't. I'll be protecting her from pain, and I'll do everything I can to keep her from crying. Because all I want to see are her smiles."_

_"You pass. Hahaha. Look, a young woman is blushing behind you.", I said and Rinto looks behind him, seeing a turned-into-human-tomato Lenka._

_"Jii-san!", Lenka says in embarrassment._

_We laughed and chatted while Rinto was still here. Rinto went home before sunset. After Lenka accompanied him to the gates, I asked her a question._

_"Why are you often out of the house?"_

_"Because I want to search the truth, with him."_

**End Flashback**

**Haku's POV**

So that's what happened. Lenka has someone she loves. I'm very happy for her.

"He cured Lenka's trauma, it seems.", father tells me.

"That's a good thing. And finally there is someone that will take care of Lenka."

* * *

**Lenka's POV**

I went home after we talked about some matters regarding the DNA Tests tomorrow. Rinto walked me home, but he didn't stay for long since he had matters to attend to. Hard being a boss, I wonder how Rin could handle being a boss and a student..

"Tadaima!", I said as I removed my sandals and entered the house. (Tadaima = I'm Home)

"Okaeri.", Haku-nee and Jii-san greets me. Haku-nee just finished preparing the food. (Okaeri = Welcome back)

I went upstairs to my room and changed my clothes. After changing I went downstairs to the dining table to eat. Jii-san was in his wheelchair with Haku-nee pushing it. We all got ready to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" We said in chorus. (Itadakimasu = Thanks for the food)

We started eating dinner. While eating, Haku-nee suddenly calls my attention.

"Lenka, I think this is the time I should tell you this."

"Hmm? What is it Haku-nee?"

"The identity of the person who took you from your parents and the one responsible for taking you from your parents."

What? Haku-nee knew?

"I heard your trauma has already been cured."

"Tell me, Haku-nee. Who is she?"

I need to know who she is. She is the reason why Rinto, Rin, Len, and I lost our parents.

"That woman.. is Megurine Luka."

Megurine Luka? Isn't she.. Rin's aunt?

* * *

_A/N: Waaaaa! A truth has been shown! :D_

_Sorry for this late late update. I'm busy with studies that I haven't found time to write. *bows*_

_I can't promise regular updates, but rest assured that I will never forget this story. :))_

_I hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews and constructive criticism accepted! ^_^_


	20. Chapter 18: DNA tests, motives, and

**Chapter 18: DNA tests, motives, and the day She got crippled.**

**A/N: **_I'm very sorry for a late update! It's been months since I last updated. Sincere apologies from Author-san! T_T_

_Author-san had been focusing on her studies so much because of a wish that could be granted when she passes, so she can't waste the opportunity for the wish. That's why Author-san hadn't had time to write. But I swear, I was thinking of my stories everytime. :)_

_So here's for the long wait. Enjoy the Chapter! ^_^_

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid is never mine. xD

* * *

**Lenka's POV**

"How..?", I muttered.

"Her motives are.. To bring down the Kagamine Family.", Haku-nee answers.

"But isn't she a relative?"

"She is. But she was expecting to be the one who will inherit the family from Kiyoteru-san, Rin's grandfather. But instead the inheritance went to her brother, Luki. And Luki's wife, Lily, became the Lady of the family. That's what brought Luka to revenge."

"So because of a simple position, she had become like that? It's plain wrong!", I heaved a sigh. "This is bad. Rin-chan might be in trouble."

"Rin-chan? Your friend in school who looks like you?", Haku-nee asks.

"Yes. The truth is, she's disguised as Rinta Kagamine. She's the sole child of Lily-san and Luki-san."

Haku-nee becomes surprised of my sudden revelations. "The Rinta Kagamine was a girl? Oh my, poor girl.."

"Haku-nee, Jii-san. I'm gonna have a DNA Test tomorrow."

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The day has come for the DNA Test. I arrived at the hospital with Len, since he was bothered about what Lenka told me yesterday on the phone.

_"Rin-chan. Watch out for Luka-san. She's not on your side."_

Len told me about what he and Teto had talked about. Speaking of the child, she was left in Miku-nee's care.

Aunt Luka.. Why are you doing this?

We saw Rinto and Lenka on the waiting area, and they greeted us with smiles.

As if on cue, Gumi-san arrived.

"Rin-sama, Lenka-san, Rinto-kun. The arrangements are set. Shall I accompany you to your designated rooms?"

I look at Len and he nods, permitting me to go. The three of us then proceeded to follow Gumi-san.

* * *

**Meiko's POV**

"Oi, Meiko-chan. How's the search on your side?", Akaito suddenly barges in my office.

"Worrywart. I think I could deduce where she is."

"How?!-", he exclaims but I shut him up. "Relax, baka! I got this from the spies in the Kagamine household."

"Wait.. Don't tell me.. Those damned Kagamine-!"

"Urusai! She wasn't kidnapped, it seems they just took her in because Teto-chan wished them for a favor.", I explained in an authoritative tone in order to quiet him down. (TL: Urusai = Shut up)

"A favor?"

"Teto is looking for Lady Pink."

"L-lady Pink? Why?"

"Simple. Teto misses her. Lady Pink, or rather, Luka-sama is at fault. She kept showing false affection to Teto. Now, Teto keeps looking for her."

"Hey, don't go blaming all of this to Luka-sama.", Akaito defends.

"Love blinded idiot.", I said in a deadpanned tone.

Seriously, he regards Luka-sama too much! He doesn't even see the bad things that could happen to Teto. And he doesn't even see the person who truly loves him.

And that person is me. For how many years, I have loved Akaito. And maybe I'm also an idiot for loving this guy.

There is a reason why he can't hate Luka-sama. Because he never believed my story. He never believed the truth I told him because of his love for Luka.

Luka was the reason why the tragedy befell on Teto-chan too. Akaito and the others believe that the reason Teto was crippled is because somebody from either Hagane or Kagamine had attacked the house Teto was staying in. But in reality, Luka-sama was responsible. I still remember that traumatizing incident that happened before my eyes..

* * *

_Flashback, 2 years ago_

_Meiko's POV_

_I went to the house Teto is at the moment. With all the danger concerning our family, it would be bad if the princess gets hurt._

_I went to the boss' room. But to my surprise, I hear two people inside. Isn't it supposed to be Teto alone in there?_

_I peek to see Luka and Teto inside. 'What're they doing?', I thought. I tried to eavesdrop and watch secretly._

_"Ne, who are you? Why are you here? You're not Meiko-nee chan..", Teto says._

_I was surprised when she yanked Teto and pushed her to the far wall of the room. Teto bumped her head and got her leg twisted because of the impact. She winced in so much pain. My eyes were filled with horror._

_"Little Red princess, I'm just gonna take some important things from this office. Now, sleep. Forget everything. Die for all I care.", Luka said with a cold expression. I was so scared, a lot more scared when she brought out a knife. I got stuck in my position because of fear._

_She went closer to Teto. Her next act had me traumatized._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", cried out the Red princess as she slowly fainted._

_She slashed Teto's leg. Blood flowed out of the wound that the knife made. Luka dropped the knife to the floor and fled to where she had entered, the window. When she was gone, I went closer to Teto._

_"Hi.. Hime-sama.. Teto-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!", I shouted as tears of fear flowed from my eyes._

_I kept the knife as evidence and called the ambulance._

* * *

_"I'll make sure those Kagamine and Hagane thugs pay for this!", Akaito shouts. We're outside the ICU as Teto was being treated._

_"Akaito-kun.. They aren't.. the ones at fault.. It was..", I stuttered as tears flowed out my eyes._

_"Then who?"_

_"Lady.. Pink.. It was her.. Luka-sama did it..", I blurted out._

_"You've got to be kidding! She can't be the one!"_

_"I'm telling you the truth! Believe me!"_

_"I can't believe you. That's the worst accusation you can make, Meiko.", he said and walked out._

_My chest fell. How could he not believe me? At this kind of situation? Why does he not trust me?_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Never have I told him that thing after that incident. Because I knew he had deaf ears when Luka-sama is told as the bad one.

Teto had amnesia due to the incident. And she got crippled with a scar running down her leg.

"Hey, Akaito. Want me to prove how much of a love-blinded idiot you are?"

"Huh? How would you do that?", he asks in curiosity.

Yes. Maybe now that I have the evidence, he might believe me.

Even if he doesn't love me back, if he just believes this one thing, I'm gonna be okay.

I hand him a paper bag that contains the knife and a paper showing results of a fingerprint scan. He drops the paper bag unconsciously when he read what was contained in the paper.

"That was the knife where Teto's scar came from. I had waited to have this scanned to prove the truth to someone who never believed what I said."

He was trembling. "All this time.. It was really.."

"Yes. Luka almost killed the princess that day. And you never believed."

* * *

**A/N: **_Gonna cut it here! A lot of things revealed! Yes, even the Red guys have their own love dilemma you know. xD_

_I hope you can forgive my long absence. Reviews much appreciated. Thank you for reading! :D_


	21. Chapter 19: The truth about Rin & Rinto

**Chapter 19: The truth about Rin and Rinto**

_**A/N:**__ Finally! After this story's long break, I finally have the guts to post a new update. I would like to apologize to the readers of this story if I haven't met up to your expectations. T_T  
Oh, by the way, the story is nearing its end. If I'm not mistaken it might take 5-7 more chapters before I end this story. :)  
I hope readers are still there. And I hope you enjoy today's update. Chapter roll! :)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid. ^_^

* * *

**Akaito's POV**

I was still dumbfounded by what I found out.

Luka.. She caused this to the Princess?

All this time, she's been wounding me up on her fingers.. just for her plan?

Was I really.. a love-blinded idiot?

I've been blaming the wrong people.. I've been following the orders of the true culprit.. And.. I've been loving an evil woman..

"Meiko.. I'm sorry..", I staggered and fell to my knees. Tears, no matter how unmanly it is, started to fall from the ducts of my eyes. "Everything.. I've helped her set everyone in trouble.. Even the Princess.. I'm sorry.."

She crouched down to my level and hugged me. "Hush now.. It's okay.. You didn't know anything.."

"Why.. Why do you still stay by my side even though you knew everything?"

She laughed bitterly. "You really are a love blinded idiot aren't you?", she paused and breathed before she continued. "I love you, you idiot. All this time."

She.. loved me?

"But, didn't you like that blonde guy? Len? Wasn't he the one you liked?"

She let go of the hug and faced me. Then she laughed again.

"You seriously believed that? C'mon, it's part of the plan. I didn't like him that way. Baka."

"Seriously, my idiocy blinded me that much?"

"Yes. You are a big big idiot, Akaito. Well, I guess I can say that to myself, since I've been loving a man who is not looking at me and always loved a despicable woman."

"It's my fault. You're not an idiot.", I said. "Hey Meiko, if you knew everything, how come you still follow Luka-sama's orders?"

"I've been moving behind the scenes. In order to know what I have to plan, of course I need to know Luka's plans. Remember my spies in the Kagamine household? They're not under Luka, but they're under me and the Red family. I do not let Luka know of their existence, and Luka thinks they're just normal Kagamine servants under Rin. Everything's almost done, except that the twins know the truth."

"Two of those identical faces are twins?", I ask in shock. So two of them are actually siblings?

"Yes. Luka has something to do with why they do not know that they are twins. But since they are having a DNA Test today, according to my spies, I guess the kids will find out."

"Who are the twins?"

"I say we go to the hospital now. Now that you already know the truth, I'd have to talk to Rin now. I swear I'll bring Megurine Luka down. And I'll do it with the help of the four kids."

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The tests were done, and we're waiting outside for the results. Rinto and Lenka were talking, and I stayed beside Len who patiently waited for us. I'm nervous about the results, but Len suddenly held my hand. Has he seen my worried expression?

"Don't worry. It'll be alright.", he says with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thank you, Len. I needed that."

"Hey Rin. While waiting, I went to my doctor for a quick check up. The doctor told me I could still do my normal routines, but I have to make my decision about the surgery soon. I haven't been thinking about when I should schedule it, since a lot of stuff has been happening."

"Len, don't put us first before your life. You're already in a very serious situation.. I'm sorry if I can't do anything..", I said in a sad voice. I regret not knowing about this.. Maybe I shouldn't have dragged him into the mafia world..

"You don't need to do anything, Rin. Just stay by my side. I'm fine with that. My life is all yours."

I blushed. "Len.. But.. It's my fault.. I dragged you into the mafia.. Lenka too.. I've made you face dangers, just because I went to your school.."

"It's not all bad. I was the one who decided to enter your world. And at least, because of all that happened, we would all know the truth. Cheer up, Rin."

"Thanks Len..", I say as my face lightened a bit.

Len smiled and started. "Hey Rin, remember how we don't want a death filled mafia?"

"Oh, I remember that. Why?"

"I recently got used to this new weapon I have. And this weapon can't kill.", Len says with a grin.

"A weapon that can't kill? Is there something like that?", I asked curiously.

"There is. My weapon is.. an inverted katana."

Rin raises a brow. "Inverted.. katana?"

Len smiles. "Yeah. It's called the 'sakabato'. Instead of the side used to cut, the side facing me is the one sharpened. Thus, the side used to cut is not sharpened and can't be used to kill. I can't kill with it unless I turn it around."

"That's cool! I didn't know there was something like that!", I said with eyes that showed amazement.

Len chuckled at my antics. He pinched my cheeks. "You're so cute."

I pouted. "That hurts!", but I smiled anyway.

He smiled back and told me, "I'll protect you using that sword. And I won't let you see anyone dying."

I smiled. I was about to answer when Gumi went out of the room.

"I've got your results.", she said with a smile. Gumi held two envelopes which contained the results.

She handed one envelope to Lenka and one to me. I looked over to Rinto and Lenka to see if they were ready, and we all nodded as a sign of approval.

Lenka opened hers first, which contained the result of the test between her and Rinto.

A big smile emerged from her lips. Rinto looked over, and the same expression had graced his face.

"It's.. negative. We're not.. related. Rinto.. you're not my brother!", she exclaimed and hugged him. Rinto hugged her back, relieved with the results. Len and I smiled as we saw how happy the couple are. I'm so glad they're not siblings!

"I'm next.", I said. The pair let go of each other, but still held hands, and looked forward to me opening the envelope.

I gulped as I took out the paper inside. My eyes widened as I saw the words "POSITIVE" at the bottom.

Len had shock in his face as well when he looked over the paper.

"Rinto.. we're.. we're twins?", I muttered. I didn't know how to feel. The guy that has been my rival ever since.. is actually my lost twin brother?

Rinto and Lenka had the same shock in their faces. "Rin.. is my sister?"

To ease the tension, Gumi nodded. "You are. I'm surprised of the developments too. But the fact that Rinto was lost, and he became the child of the Hagane, someone must be pulling the strings behind this. And to say Lenka was also separated from the Hagane, her real parents. There's one big planner behind all that happened to you."

"Who could it be? Who could be that crazy to do all of this?", Rinto asked, hints of anger in his voice.

Then a familiar voice startled us all. "I might have the answer you are looking for."

I turned around and saw Meiko with Akaito.

"What do you need?", I asked with a cold voice.

"I'm not here to be your enemy, Kagamine.", she answered.

"What do you mean?"

Meiko smiled at me, a trustworthy smile. "I'm here to make an agreement with you."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Cutting it here! Sorry if it's sorta short, I just needed to leave a cliffhanger here! For some excitement. ^_^v  
Oooh, Rinto and Rin are twins! Hurray for Rinto and Lenka! No sibcest! xD I told you there wouldn't be any sibcest here. :3  
And what agreement would Meiko ask? We shall find out in the next chapter! :)  
Oh, and reference to Rurouni Kenshin. Hahaha. I got the sakabato idea there. xD  
I would really appreciate some reviews. You know, just so Author-san knows that there are still people reading this. :)  
I hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon, since I'm starting the next chapter after I publish this. :D  
Much love from Author-san! :'D_


	22. Chapter 20: The Orange Alliance

**Chapter 20: The Orange Alliance**

_**A/N:**__ Hello again minna! Hmm, I'm saddened by the fact that I only got 1 email notification for this story. -.-_

_Still, I'll never leave this discontinued, and there might still be silent readers (I hope) so I'll keep going. I love this story too much to let it go unfinished. :)_

_To Ten-Faced-san's review! Sorry about that mistake, a sakabato can kill after all, though I'm thinking it's still in the user's decision whether to use it to kill or not. But thanks for pointing it out! :D_

_I'm updating again! Enjoy reading! ^_^_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid desu. :)

* * *

**Rin's POV**

We arrived in the Kagamine house, after we have bid goodbye and thanks to Gumi. We took separate cars on the way to the house. I decided to have the talk with Meiko and Akaito, since they might have the information we needed.

When they arrived, Miku was with Teto in the living room.

"Miku-nee, we're home. We have company.", I said, calling out.

Miku and Teto went out and welcomed us. Teto sees Meiko and suddenly glomps her.

"Meiko-nee chan! Akaito-nii chan!", Teto cheerfully said.

Meiko crouches to Teto's level and pats her head. "Have you been okay? Are you not hurt?"

Teto smiled and nodded. "Hai! Rinto-nii and Lenka-nee have brought Teto here and Rin-nee and Len-nii have been nice to Teto! Miku-nee also took care of Teto!"

Akaito smiled. "Good thing hime is not hurt. Thank you, Kagamine." (TL: Hime - princess)

I nodded. "It's nothing. She's been good to us anyway."

"Oh, please come in. I'll prepare food and drinks.", Miku said.

They entered the house and proceeded to the living room. I went to Miku, who was in the kitchen, for a while.

"Miku-nee, could you call Aunt Luka? Please tell her not to come, I have a very important appointment right now. Tell her we'll meet tomorrow after school. Make sure she doesn't come today, okay?"

"Sure thing, Rin-chan. Take care, okay? If something bad happens, the men here will act.", Miku said worriedly. I nodded and thanked her before going back to the living room.

* * *

Meiko, Teto, Akaito were seated together on one couch, Rinto and Lenka on another. I sat beside Len on the couch across Rinto and Lenka. Teto was wearing earphones and playing with a red cellphone, probably Meiko's or Akaito's, in order to distract her from the sensitive talk.

"So, what is this agreement you're talking about, Sakine?", I began to ask.

"In exchange for the truths we're holding, we would want to form an alliance with you."

An alliance? So they really weren't going to us as enemies?

"But why? Aren't you guys mad at us for Teto being crippled?", Rinto asked. True, the first time Akaito appeared to us he was really mad.

"I'm sorry about that, but I didn't know the truth yet back then. Meiko just told me about this, too.", Akaito said in an apologetic tone.

"Truth? What truth are you talking about?", I ask.

"Both Kagamine and Hagane are not at fault for what happened to our princess.", Akaito answers.

"How did you know it wasn't from our men?", Rinto inquires. I'm kind of curious. How do they know so much from everything?

Meiko winced before answering. "I witnessed what happened to Teto. I tried telling Akaito, but when he didn't believe me I was forced to shut up until I had my plans of revenge finished behind the scenes. I know who's causing all of this. The one who did it to Teto is the same person who separated Rinto and Rin."

"So you're saying that you want us to help you in that plan?", Len asks.

Meiko and Akaito both nod. "I know that cooperating with you is the only way we'd have justice for what happened to Teto.", Meiko says firmly.

I looked at Rinto, Len, and Lenka and asked them. "Should we agree to this?"

"We'll know the truth once we agree with them right?", Rinto says.

"We're not plotting anything against you. Our intentions are the same: to give the right punishment to the one who did this and ask her why she did it.", Meiko convinces.

Should we really trust her? Is she not acting?

"I think we can trust them.", Lenka says. We all looked at her because of what she said.

"How could you tell?", I mustered to ask.

"Because I saw how relieved Meiko-san and Akaito-san were when they saw Teto again.", Lenka answered. "I believe they have genuine intentions."

Meiko smiled. A smile that reached her eyes. "Thank you for trusting us, Lenka-san."

I smiled at Meiko. "You know, if you smile like that often, you'd look very beautiful." I giggled. "I think she's telling us the truth. That's the first time I ever saw you smile like that."

Meiko blushed. "T-that's not true! Umm.."

"Seriously, Meiko. They're not lying. You only show that when you're with Teto and me.", Akaito comments. It made Meiko blush more. Oh, so Meiko seems to like Akaito-san.

"Alright, we're convinced. We'll form an alliance with you.", Rinto says and Len nods.

Meiko and Akaito both grinned. "Thank you! We appreciate your trust very much!"

"In exchange, you have to hold your side of the deal. We need to know the truth.", I said. Of course, nothing comes free these days. We give them assistance, they give us information.

"Oh, of course. We'll tell you right now. I presume you're all ready to hear the truth?", Meiko asks.

The four of us nodded. Meiko's expression turned serious and began. "There's only one woman behind all of these incidents. And we all know her very well. She's been at our sides since the beginning.", she paused and looked at us. "Megurine Luka is the one behind all the incidents. Rin's aunt, and she's known as Lady Pink in our Red Family. She's been using us in her plans."

"So Haku-nee was right.. Luka-san is someone bad..", Lenka muttered.

"But how come you followed her?", Rinto asks.

"For the sake of knowing what her plans are. I'd been acting behind the scenes. And I know exactly what we should do in order to push her into a corner.", Meiko answers.

"Wait, first of all, why did she separate me and Rinto?", I asked.

"It was the first step of her plan for revenge. She stole Rinto when they were born, and gave him to one of our men to keep. After a month, when Lenka, who was the legitimate child of the Hagane, was born Luka stole her and gave her to Mr. Honne, her grandfather who was away from her parents. She then gave Rinto to the Hagane, and told the Hagane that the Kagamine were the ones who stole their child. This is what enraged the Hagane and made them hate the Kagamine. And the Kagamine thought it was the Hagane that stole their child. It was all a plan to make you fight yourselves to death so that when the bosses are dead, she'll claim everything.", she paused for a while to look at Teto who leaned at her. Teto had fallen asleep, so Akaito carried her to his lap and made Teto rest her head on his chest. My, they look like a father and daughter.

Meiko continued. "But many years has passed, you were all 14 year olds when the tragedy finally happened. The two families had desperately tried killing each other, especially the bosses. Luka thought what she wants was finally gonna happen two years ago, when Lily and Luki Kagamine were assassinated, and when Prima and Rei Hagane died as well. But then, Rinto came back to Japan for the Hagane, and Rin stepped up to be the Kagamine family's boss. Then she needed another plan in order to make you kill yourselves again."

"Why.. just why did she have to go to this extent?", Rinto says, anger hinted in his voice.

"They even got innocent people involved..", Lenka mumbled. I looked at Len with a sad expression in his face.

"I don't know of the prime reason, but I know she wanted revenge. She had us follow her because we didn't want anything bad happen to Teto. And I used it to my advantage to know what she is planning."

"So, what do you need us to do? We'll assist you in what we can.", I said, determined to give justice to everything. "Another thing, before I forget, I think you guys need to know this. My mom, Lily Kagamine, is alive."

"She's alive?!", Meiko gasped. "I see. This would make it more complicated but easier at the same time."

"What's the plan, Meiko-san?", Rinto asks.

"You have to keep Lily-san a secret from Luka. She'll be the witness.", she paused and looked at us seriously before continuing. "The four of you have to act according to what Luka wants to happen. You see, we didn't tell her that you've reconciled. And I presume you haven't told her, right?"

I nodded. "I was supposed to meet her today but I called it off. We'll meet tomorrow."

"Alright. So she's thinking of this. Rin, your men will kidnap Lenka after school, leaving a letter of challenge to Rinto. Then Rinto, being Lenka's lover, will be enraged and decides to save Lenka. Rinto goes to that same warehouse to fight Rin who is with Len. Rinto comes with his men, and Rin has hers too. Luka would probably go with you, Rin, so act like you're really mad at Rinto. I know that the four of you act very well, so you could pull this off. Your men have to pretend killing each other, and some could pretend to die or be unconscious. Then it will be left with you four and Luka. You pretend to kill each other with one last hit, Rin's tonfa on Rinto's neck and Rinto's gun on Rin's neck. Len moves to Luka's back and has his sword on her neck. Then we'll confront her with everything."

She's good in planning. No wonder she deceived us that last time.

"Sounds good. No one's gonna die on this, right?", I asked. I need to make sure no deaths will happen.

"I'm sure no one would. I'll make sure everyone would just be acting. You need to tell your men about this, too."

"Lenka, are you sure you're gonna be alright being the bait?", Rinto worriedly asks.

Lenka smiles at him and nods. "I can do it. For my parents, and for you."

"Alright. We'll do it.", I finally said.

"Thank you for assisting us. We'll make sure justice will be served.", Meiko says with a bow. "You have tomorrow to prepare. The operation will happen the day after tomorrow."

"Roger that. I now call this, the Orange Alliance.", I said and smiled.

Aunt Luka, you'll get what you deserve.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Whoaaaaaa! So this is a load of revelations. Well, at least for me. xD  
What will happen to their plan? Who will succeed, Meiko or Luka? We shall find out in the next chapters! :D  
Sooo, Author-san hopes you enjoyed the update! Author-san would appreciate some reviews, for inspiration. :)  
See you in the next chapter! Much love from Author-san. :3_


	23. Chapter 21: The Evil Victim of Love

**Chapter 21: The Evil Victim of Love. Meeting a Purple Person.  
**

_**A/N:**__ Another updaaaaaaate! I'm sorta hyped since the story will soon reach the climax. This is the first time I'm gonna finish a multi-chaptered story, that's why I'm excited. :D  
Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter! ^_^v  
Here you go! Enjoy! :D_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid! :D

* * *

**Teto's POV**

I woke up to see myself sitting in Akaito-nii's lap. We were in the car, with one of the people from our group driving the car.

"Driver nii-san! Where are we going?", I asked the man driving.

"Shh, you'll wake Meiko-sama and Akaito-sama. We're on the way home.", the driver answered me and smiled.

I looked up to Meiko-nee and Akaito-nii who were sleeping. Meiko-nee's head was bobbing sidewards to Akaito-nii's shoulder.

Teto-chan finds Meiko-nee and Akaito-nii adorable together! Teto-chan shall ship them!

I made Meiko-nee's head rest gently on Akaito-nii's shoulder. I grinned at the sight of my two precious people.

It's making me harder to tell them the truth. I can't tell them that I could remember, and I have to save Lady Pink nee-chan before the purply woman does anything bad to her.

* * *

_Flashback, 2 months ago.._

_One day in the mansion, it was dawn and I suddenly woke up. When I went out, I passed by Nee-chan's room, and I caught Nee-chan talking to a purple haired woman. I stood by the door and eavesdropped on the conversation. Nee-chan had this scared tone of voice, something I heard for the first time._

_"How long do you intend to make me wait, bitch?!", the woman said._

_"I'm sorry! Please, just a little bit more! I'm gonna conquer both families, I'll get them to kill themselves soon enough!", Nee-chan begged._

_"Then go hurry up, you slow bitch! Or do you want me to send him farther away from you? Do you want to NOT see him again ever?"_

_"No! Please, not him! I'll do anything, just don't do anything to him! I'll do this job, but please keep your promise!"_

_"Whatever. Go get me the files that I came here for."_

_I peeked to see Nee-chan walking towards the second door that leads to the next room, and I saw the woman smirk._

_I heard her mumble. "Love-crazed bitch. You won't get my son even if you died. What a puppet."_

_Oh no.. does this mean Nee-chan's efforts are futile? She won't get the man she wants?_

_I.. have to save her._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Somehow.. I have to tell Meiko-nee and Akaito-nii. But how?

We stop in front of the mansion, and driver nii-chan decided to wake up Meiko-nee ang Akaito-nii. Upon waking up, they blushed at their position.

"Teto-chan! Why didn't you wake us up?", Meiko-nee says, blushing in embarrassment.

I grinned at her. "Because Meiko-nee and Akaito-nii were too adorable, Teto didn't want to wake you up!"

Akaito-nii patted my head. "Don't tease your Meiko-nee too much. Come on, let's go inside the house."

* * *

_The next day.._

**Rin's POV**

Me and Len were chatting as we walk to school. Later, Aunt Luka will talk to us. I need to act well.

On the way, we were blocked by some men in suits.

"Is there anything you might need, mister?", Len asked the man in front.

"Oh, you're students from Crypton, right? Could we ask for a favor?", the man asks.

"What are you talking about?", I ask. It feels suspicious, these men.

"We would like to scout you as actors for our movie. We are in desperate need for actors, particularly students."

"Sorry, but we have to decline.", Len answers. The man's expression changed into an evil one.

"Well, if you don't want to agree..", He pulled me and had his arms around my neck. He's about to choke me!

Good thing I always have a screwdriver in my pocket for self-defense, I was gonna pull it out until a man interrupted.

"What are you doing to my daughter?", the purple haired man asked.

The man who was about to choke me let me go and pushed me. I staggered but Len caught me before I could fall.

"Who are you?", the man who tried killing me asked the purple man in front of us.

"I'm the guardian of these kids. Now, I'm not allowing them to get into your dangerous business. Would you still be persistent?", the purple man warned.

"What if we still pushed our motive? We're just asking them to be actors.", the man defended.

The purple man showed his camera to the man. "This will definitely reach the police. Are you still gonna push it?"

The man had a terrified look on his face. "Fine. We're leaving.", he said and left with his accomplices. I wonder what was in the camera that terrified him?

* * *

"Are you alright?", the purple haired man asked me.

"We're okay. Thank you so much for your help, um.. what's your name sir?", I thanked him and asked.

"I'm Gakupo Kamui. It's no problem, I was passing by."

"Oh, thank you for your help, Gakupo-san. Rin almost got hurt.", Len said.

"I'm curious, what was on the camera?", I asked.

He showed me the camera. "This."

My eyes widened. It was what exactly happened, when the man grabbed me and almost choked me. How did he get a picture of it that fast?

"You're fast, Gakupo-san!", I said in amazement.

"Thank you for your compliment. I'm a photographer, actually. I happened to pass by and take a picture of the surroundings, but then this happened. I took the chance to take a photo.", Gakupo explained.

"Wow, that's amazing! We're lucky to get to know you, Gakupo-san!", Len said. Gakupo laughed and patted his head.

"You should be weary of those kind of people. They're gonna trick you into something bad, I tell you. They're known to fool people as talent scouts but they'd be kidnapping you for a ransom."

"Thank you so much, we'll make sure to remember. What are you gonna do with that photo?", I asked.

"I'm showing this to the police, of course. We can't have those criminals roaming free. I fooled them so that they're out of your way at least. The police would be chasing them soon.", Gakupo grinned.

We laughed. "You're a sneaky one, Gakupo-san! But really, thank you!", I said and smiled. He patted my head.

"It's no big deal. Now now, you might be late for school. It's nice meeting you lovebirds.", he said as he showed us a photo of me and Len smiling at each other when we were walking. We blushed when we saw the photo. "I hope you don't mind me keeping this photo. See you next time!"

We nodded. When we looked back at him, Gakupo-san was already walking away. We called out and waved, "Thank you, Gakupo-san!" He faced us and waved at us with a smile before he walked away. We proceeded to walking towards school again.

A photographer. What an interesting person.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hello! So here's another chapter. Sorry for the wait. :D  
Dun dun dun! Another wave of questions could be asked. Who does Luka love? How come Teto couldn't tell Meiko and Akaito that she remembers, and how did she remember? Who is this purple woman that's threatening Luka? And who could Gakupo be? We shall find out in the future chapters! Only a few left so stay tuned! :D  
The screwdriver idea. Author-san got it from someone she knows in real life. xD  
Reviews much appreciated! Thanks for reading! See you soon! Much love from Author-san~ :D_


	24. Chapter 22: Someone worse than the enemy

**Chapter 22: Someone worse than the enemy**

_**A/N:**__ I'm back with chapter 22! We're near the climax! Ohohoho, I know, the pieces are slowly connecting with each other. You could more or less guess what will happen, but with a crazy author like me, we'll never know. :3_

_This was supposed to be updated 8 hours earlier but the thunder trolled on me and I can't use my computer. -_-_

_So! Here's the update! Enjoy! :D_

**Disclaimer:** The usual. Vocaloid not mine.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

We arrived at the classroom, and we went to Rinto and Lenka who were talking.

"Goodmorning, Rinto-nii, Lenka-chan!", I greet with a smile.

"Morning, Rin-chan, Len-kun.", Lenka greets back and Rinto pats my head.

"Hey, Rin-chan, why is your neck a bit red?", Lenka asks. I looked at Len, signalling him to tell the pair what happened.

"You see, we ran into some trouble a while ago. Some group of men in suits blocked our way, asking us to be actors for something. When we declined, they tried choking Rin."

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright, Rin-chan?", Lenka asked worriedly.

I nodded in reply. "Before I was about to resort to self defense, a man came and helped us shoo away the suspicious men. He was a very amazing photographer! He took a photo of what happened and blackmailed them!"

"A photographer? Why would he be passing by near our school?", Rinto asks.

"He was wandering around in search of a good scenery to take a photo of. His name is Gakupo Kamui.", Len answered.

"Kamui? A Kamui didn't get mad at you, Rin?", Rinto asked in disbelief. Wait, what's with Kamuis and us?

"What do you mean?", I asked. I have no idea what he was talking about.

"There's this secret organization in the mafia, which is led by the Kamui family. Their color is purple, and apparently their leader has a grudge on Hagane and Kagamine. There was this time when they tried to infiltrate into our mansion. That's why I got to know them a little bit.", Rinto explained.

"If that is a mafia family, then why is Gakupo-san not familiar with Rin?", Len asks.

"I heard he wasn't the one to succeed to the family, but his sister Gakuko. Probably, he wanted to become a photographer and didn't try getting involved in the mafia. Just a guess, though.", Rinto says.

"I hope that's true. I didn't know there was another family mad at us.", I sighed.

"Class! We're starting!", Kaito-sensei enters the room. We all went to sit on our seats properly.

* * *

Lunch break..

The four of us were having lunch in the classroom. Kaito-sensei announced to us that Meiko-san was transferring out of our school. Maybe she intends to focus on their family.

I was done eating when one of my classmates suddenly called me. "Hey, Kagamine-san, a little girl is looking for you."

A little girl? Could it be..

"Rin-nee!", Teto waves from the door. She ran off on her own again, huh?

I excused myself from Len, Rinto and Lenka, and went to meet Teto.

"Teto-chan! What's bringing you here?", I asked.

"Rin-nee, there's something Teto wants to talk to you about. Alone. Could we talk?", Teto asks.

"Um, sure. Good thing I was done with lunch. I'll just tell Len and the others before I go.", I answered. She nodded and I went to the trio for a while.

"Hey, Teto-chan wants to talk to me. Um, alone. I think it's something she can't tell anyone about. I'll be gone for a while, but I'll be sure to be back.", I told them.

"Just call me if there's trouble, okay?", Len said and I nod. Rinto and Lenka agreed on me going, and I left the group with their approval.

"Where do we go?", I asked Teto when I came back.

"Let's go to the park!", Teto suggested. I agreed and we walked to the park near the school.

* * *

At the park..

There were a few people in the park since most of the students are at school. We sat on the vacant bench. Teto faced me.

"Rin-nee, could you promise me that you'll never tell this to anyone?" Teto said this with a very serious look, something I saw from her for the first time.

"Sure, if that's what you wish. What were you going to tell me?", I asked.

"Rin-nee.. Teto no longer has amnesia.. Only you are the one who knows this..", she confessed.

My eyes widened in shock. "Since when? Why didn't you tell Meiko-san or Akaito-san?"

"Since before Teto even met you.. Teto can't tell them.. Teto doesn't have the courage to tell them. And.. there's something Teto found out.. about Lady Pink nee-san.."

"About Aunt Luka? What is it, Teto-chan?"

"So Luka is Nee-san's real name.. you see, one time Teto passed by Nee-san's room, Teto saw her talking with a purple-haired woman.. She seems to be ordering Nee-san to destroy the mafia families.. Nee-san seems to be scared of this woman so much.."

A purple haired woman? Could she possibly be a..

"Is the purple haired woman a Kamui?", I asked.

"Teto searched for her name in the internet. She is Defoko Kamui.. boss of a secret organization in the mafia.", Teto answered.

"No.. how could this be.."

"Defoko-san is making Nee-san suffer! Apparently, Nee-san was forced to destroy your families because Defoko-san will do something bad to a guy important to Nee-san if she doesn't obey.. and Defoko-san said that Nee-san will never get her son, which is probably someone very important to Nee-san.. Defoko-san is just toying with Nee-san to get what she wants!"

Wait.. Defoko's son? Isn't that.. Gakupo-san?

Now that I think about it, I'm starting to realize things.

"I think I understand, Teto-chan..", I mumbled.

"What do you mean, Rin-nee?"

"Aunt Luka.. I remember.. She was working as a model before my parents died. Probably, her photographer was Gakupo-san, and fell in love with him.. and Defoko-san is using her love for Gakupo-san to destroy us.. So Aunt Luka lied to Haku-san about doing this for revenge.. she just wanted to have Gakupo-san back.."

"Oh no, we have to help Nee-san! Teto told you this because Teto knows Rin-nee could do something about this. Teto is still too young, and Teto trusts Rin-nee very much. Teto asks you to be her arms in saving Nee-san!", she pleads.

Considering everything we have in our hands, I'm very confused. If Defoko-san had Gakupo-san away from Aunt Luka.. then why did I see Gakupo-san here?

"But Meiko-san asked us to corner Aunt Luka.. they wanted justice for what happened to you, Teto-chan.. You remember, right?"

"Teto does. And Teto forgives Nee-san about it.. because she did it out of her love for that nii-san.. The person Teto couldn't forgive is Defoko-san! She's the root of all of this!"

What should I do? Everything is up to what I decide to do..

"I understand, Teto-chan. I'll find a way out of this. I'll make sure, tomorrow, this would all be settled. I'll end Defoko's plans myself, for you. Just promise me that you'll tell Meiko-san and Akaito-san after all of this is over, okay?", I asked Teto as I reached out my pinky finger to her.

"Teto promises!", she says and locks her pinky finger with mine.

"Now, I have to go back to class. Don't go running off on your own again, Teto-chan. Take care on the way home.", I said. Teto gave me a hug and I hug back.

"Thank you, Rin-nee. Teto believes in you.", she says and lets me go. She waves goodbye and runs off to go home.

I started walking back towards school. I didn't think this would be very harder than expected..

* * *

_After school, at Kagamine residence.._

**Luka's POV**

Rin came home with her right hand man Len. Ugh, I really hate all this mafia stuff.

I want all of this to end. I want to go back to modelling. I want to see him again.

His great mom just had to send him to USA, away from me who is in Japan. Now she's using me to bring down my own family.

I don't even like this one bit. The only thing that I want is that she'll allow me to be with her son after this.

We are in my office, and the two sat in the chairs in front of my table.

"Hey Aunt Luka. What are we meeting for?", Rin asks me.

"Do you have plans on taking down the Hagane?", I ask her back.

"Yes. We need to serve justice for Len's kidnapping. In payment for that, we'll hold Lenka Kagene, his lover, as hostage. I'm settling things with Rinto once and for all.", Rin said with determination.

Why did my niece have to get into this mess? I don't want her to be hurt, but it's the only way I know to stop this. I don't care if I'm seen as the bad woman.

"Then we'll get it prepared tomorrow. After your class, you'll settle everything.", I said. "Is there anything unusual that happened to you?"

"Well, there is this incident of men in suit who blocked our way..", Rin mumbled.

I took the glass of water and asked before I drank. "What happened?"

"They asked us to be actors, we rejected and the man almost choked me. But someone helped us. He was a photographer and he caught the scene of the man choking me in his camera. He managed to shoo away the men in suits.", Rin narrated.

"Who's this photographer you're talking about?", I ask.

"He's Gakupo Kamui."

Upon Rin's answer, I dropped my glass in shock.

No.. how could it be? How could he be in Japan? Is Defoko just playing with me?

* * *

_**A/N:**__ whoaaaa~ so much for revelations! xD_

_Sorry Defoko fans (if there are any here), there are limited purple-haired girls, and Author-san can't use Yuzuki Yukari and Aoki Lapis because Author-san loves them. xD Defoko is an UTAU, by the way. :)_

_Tralala, only 2-3 chapters to go! The climax is near! I wonder what'll happen to their plans. :3_

_Author-san hopes you liked her update! Reviews appreciated! Much love from Author-san~ :D_


End file.
